


Break Into Pieces

by dragonfire12



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clinging Fili and Kili, Dwarf Courting, Elves, F/M, Foreplay, Half-dwarf and Half-human, Happy Ending, Hobbiton, Kissing, Laketown, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Secrets Told, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut, Stress fevers, Twins, some tags may be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 26,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire12/pseuds/dragonfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku turned around just about to climb down when she faced a tall man dressed in grey robes and a tall hat sitting on a smaller rock waiting for her.<br/>“My dear, why are you all alone out here?” asked the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> First time making a fandom, enjoy! I do not own anything. I will add more eventually new and more to that is posted.

Rikku would sometimes find a perfect place to relax in the open fields whenever she would travel. That all changed when she woke up from a small nap in the open field she was unfamiliar with. Nothing was surrounding her. She spotted the highest bolder she could find and quickly ran to it. Climbing the rock she searched for anything that would be trouble. Instead of finding a threat she saw vast plains and light brown grass scorched by the heat of the sun. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye, but nothing was there when she turned. Rikku turned around just about to climb down when she faced a tall man dressed in grey robes and a tall hat sitting on a smaller rock waiting for her.

  
“My dear, why are you all alone out here?” asked the man.

  
Rikku hesitated slowly but relaxed,

  
“I don’t even know that myself Gandalf. Surely I can go to a better place to take a nap.”

  
“Hmmm. Yes, but I must know why the last dwarven princess is in a field, so I came to investigate,” explained Gandalf, “I also have come to ask you about an important matter that you might be interested in.”

  
Rikku’s mind swirled in confusion.

  
“What is it then?”

  
“A quest my dear. A great adventure,”

  
Rikku looked at Gandalf like he had grown two heads, but eventually looked down at her feet. What was this ‘great adventure’ that he was telling her about? Questions bubbled in her mind like hot water. Would she be allowed to go on a quest even though she was half-human, half-dwarf, or would she find problems because of her gender?

  
“What is the objectivity of this quest or so called ‘great adventure’ Gandalf?”

  
She looked back up a Gandalf and spotted what she dreaded most; a giant smirk lay on his face, knowing he had captured her interest.

  
“Well, that is for you to find out, but I will tell you a little about the quest’s members. By the sound of your questions, you are curious my dear Rikku.”

  
Rikku chuckled and a small curl formed on her lips,

  
“Hmmm. So what if I’m curious. Any natural being will be curious if someone you know walks up behind them and ask them to go on an adventure with them. Am I correct, but do tell me who is going, or will I have to find that out when we all meet up?”

  
Gandalf’s beard begins to shake as he laughs out loud in front of Rikku,

  
“My dear, you have not lost your will to sniff out any kind of shenanigans. No my old friend, you will learn their names when the time comes; however, I will tell you there is a Hobbit, 13 dwarves, and myself on this lovely journey.”

  
She raised an eyebrow

  
13 dwarves?

  
“Well,” she said jumping down from the rock, standing half the height of Gandalf, “That is quite the company you have for an ‘adventure’ old friend.”  
Gandalf smirked turned into the biggest smile knowing Rikku was on board.


	2. Hobbiton

By the time she arrived with Gandalf and several dwarves, she found the Hobbit’s home quite cozy, but four dwarfs were already pillaging his cupboards bare. Rikku thought best to stay out of the way of the hungry boar-like male dwarves. She watched an overly upset Hobbit follow the dwarves around with food in their hands heading towards the table. She didn’t feel all that comfortable around her half-kin, usually she thought if they found out she was half they would hate her. She didn’t want to think about anything worse. But, this case was different, no dwarf showed any signs of disgust or hatred, they simply ignored her presence and concentrated on the food at hand.

  
“Excuse me, Miss…”

  
“Rikku,”

  
“Ah! Lovely name you have Miss Rikku. Are you not going to eat with everyone else at the table?” asked Master Baggins.

  
“Ah, well,” She looked to her right where she sat in the chair.Gandalf was barely even able to sit at the small table, and all the others were packed in tight together gorging on the food from Master Baggins’ pantry. “Nah, it’s actually comfortable right here and less crowded. Don’t you think so?”

  
The Hobbits eyes softened and nodded his head looking towards the crowded table.

  
“Ya, but aren’t they your kin? Then again something is different. I’m sorry if I…”

  
“You caught on quicker than they have at least.” Said Rikku in a low whisper only Bilbo could hear.

  
He went to say something when he was cut off by Ori,

  
“What should I do with my plate?”

  
That’s when all hell broke loose with Master Baggins yelling or trying to yell over the cheering of singing dwarfs.

 

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!

Smash the bottles and burn the corks!

Chip the glasses and crack the plates!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

Cut the cloth and trail the fat!

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;

Pound them up with a thumping pole;

And when you've finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates

 

Everyone was laughing by the end of the song even Rikku.


	3. New Member

After all the fussing and plates being thrown around the Hobbit’s house was entertaining to her, at least a little. A couple of bangs on the door stilled everyone and didn’t say a word.

  
“He is here.” said Gandalf looking left to right of every member around the table.

  
Gandalf opened the door to a very tall dwarf. Even though he was the last dwarf to arrive everyone was there in the hall to greet him. They all wore similar looks on their faces, all that read ‘this person is important’.

  
“I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way twice.”

  
When the older dwarf finished his sentence, Rikku heard Fili and Kili start to snicker and saying how he had no sense of direction. Rikku smirked a little but wiped it from her face when the dwarf began to speak again.

  
“So, this is the Hobbit?” his voice was deep, but soothing and definitely not high pitched like Ori’s.

  
“Bilbo Baggins, I’d like you to meet the leader of our company. Thorin Oakensheild.’ Gandalf voiced over everyone.

  
Rikku watched as Thorin paced around the nervous Hobbit, drilling him with questions, that is until he spotted Rikku leaning up against the trim of the archway.

  
“I don’t think we have met before?”

  
He turned, glared and Rikku prepared herself for all the questions he would ask.

  
“Thorin, this is a friend of mine that I asked to be here on this journey.”

  
Thorin looked up and down staring at Rikku like he’s never seen a woman before.

  
“Rikku at your service,” she said with a small bow.


	4. Tricky Talk

Everyone settled right back into their spots around the table they recently cleaned, but Thorin sat at the head of the table eating the soup Bilbo placed in front of him. Rikku squeezed herself onto a stool right between Gandalf and Thorin. As she sat down she could feel his heated glare grow less as he ate his food. She finally had peace, for the time it lasted for.

  
“What is your choice of weapon lass?”

  
She looked to the dwarf that asked the question, and all eyes were on her even Thorin.

  
“Anything I can get my hands on,” her eyes locked onto Thorins’ blue jeweled eyes but she broke that quickly, “I can use swords and prefer dual swords, axes and a bow.”  
Dwalin folded his arms across his chest and his lips curled at the edge.

  
“I’ll be the first to test those skills.”

  
She narrowed her eyes slightly and played along,

  
“Don’t cry when I beat you into the ground.”

  
Whispers and snickers could be heard all around the table while Thorin remained quiet.

  
“Give her the contract Balin.” said Thorin.

  
She took the contract from Balin from across the table and opened the little sides that continued with information such as death, dismemberment and many more. She skimmed through each section and red the very fine printed details. Rikku saw from earlier when Bilbo fainted all thanks to Bofur. Poor Bilbo was curled up in his arm chair sipping on tea to calm his nerves. She pulled out a quill and signed her name to the bottom.

  
“Here, this should be sufficient for you.” she said handing it to Balin.

  
“Thank ya’ lass. Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakensheild,”

  
Balin smirked; Dwalin, Thorin and some members of the company slowly began to smile. Business was discussed and when everything was finished Gandalf stood, but hunched due to the low ceiling.

  
“Very well then, it is getting late. I will see all of you early in the morning, and sleep well my dear Rikku. We will discuss more in the morning.”

  
Rikku nodded and the rest of the company filed out of the dining room and headed to the small side room, where the fire place blazed. Before anyone fell asleep, Thorin stood close to the fireplace and stared off into the next room that was next to the kitchen. That’s when he began to sing while others filled in,

 

Far over the Misty Mountains Cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day,

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

 

Rikku could feel herself slowly drifting in her seat until Bifur shook her arm to wake her up. She would have said thanks, but if she spoke in Khuzdul, everyone would know, and she didn’t want it to be a revealed unless someone asked her. She nodded, and so did Bifur. Walking away Rikku slowly rose to stretch, noticing the groups that were displayed around the small den. Bombur, Bofur and Bifur were all huddled together. Across from them were Dori, Ori in the middle and Nori on the other side. Balin and Dwalin were leaning up against a wall out cold, not even close to each other, while Oin and Gloin were the total opposite. They were only a hands length away from each other. In the middle sprawled out on the floor were Fili and Kili. Rikku held back a snicker and wanted to play a prank on them badly. That idea was thrown out the window when she noticed Thorin watching her every move.

  
She looked to Thorin and nodded while walking past him heading to the small kitchen. He momentarily looked to Fili and Kili and followed her. Rikku felt the presence of eyes watching as she got a glass of water, but when she turned around she nearly dropped it due to Thorin standing in the arch-way.

  
“You were thinking about something, weren’t you?” asked Thorin

  
She was caught, but didn’t want to say anything stupid.

  
“Ya, I thought about pulling a prank on Fili and Kili, but I don’t think you would like that very much.”

  
He said nothing because she stated the truth.

  
“If you play a prank on my nephews, you better expect the same in return. However,” there was a sudden pause, “If you do anything to hurt anyone, no one will be able to help or save you.” Explained Thorin in a half joke warning.

  
Rikku swallowed the sip of water she had just taken.

  
“Trust me, my pranks are harmless, quite the opposite of harm. And I only pull deadly pranks on orc’s. They are stupid enough to fall for those.”

  
Both of their eyes locked onto each other as if they understood each other.

  
“Well, I’m going to bed. What bout you?” asked Rikku.

  
“I will shortly.”

  
When Rikku found a nice area in Master Baggins’ home, she settled down into a light sleep. Traveling had made her a light sleeper and she would get as much as she could, for tomorrow would start the journey with a wizard, a Hobbit and 13 obnoxious dwarves.


	5. Withheld Secret

Rikku woke up from her decent slumber just as the sun was rising over the peak of Hobbiton. She went to the bathroom and after that she walked into the small den where everyone had slept. Only two sets of dwarves were still sleeping; Fili and Kili, and Oin and Gloin. She shook her head as she stepped lightly past Fili and Kili. Before she was past them completely, she heard Kili mumble in his sleep.

“’pid Fili”

She quickly covered her mouth with her right hand to stop laughing out loud. Instead of staying to find out what else he was going to say, she left and walked into the dining room where the others were eating breakfast.

“What has you so happy this mornin?” asked Dwalin somewhat grumpily.

She looked at him and shook her head back and forth, snorting.

“Kili dissin on his brother in his sleep.”

Dwalin arched his eyebrow and got up, marching into the small den where the sleeping brothers were. Rikku couldn’t hold back a chuckle when she heard whining complaints from the den. All the loud complaints woke Oin and Gloin, so then there were four.

“Miss Rikku?” said Bilbo, “Here is breakfast.”

“Ah! Thank you Master Baggins” said Rikku accepting the plate of sausage, eggs and bacon with a smile.

He returned the smile and left heading right back into the kitchen to finish whatever else he was doing. Dwalin entered the dining room, followed by Oin and Gloin. Not long after that was Fili and Kili.

“I was dreaming good Dwalin. Why did ya wake me up?” said Kili whining.

Dwalin turned around and fluffed Kili’s hair,

“Cause, it was time for you to get up anyway. Can’t have your arse sleeping all day now can we. We’re leaving soon,”

Fili soon sat down to the left of Rikku and Kili to the left of him stuffing down the breakfast. She was almost done with her plate when she overheard Bofur and Bifur’s conversation. Bifur only spoke Khuzdul due to the orc axe embedded in his head.

_“Do you think the Hobbit will join us on the journey? The girl is already coming along?”_

Bofur looked over towards the kitchen where the hobbit was,

“Aye, I don’t know cousin.”

During their conversation, Rikku never looked their way. Giving them the benefit that she knew what they were talking about. She got up acting normal and went to take care of her plate. When she entered the kitchen she handed her plate to Bilbo thanking him for the breakfast.

“My dear Rikku. We are leaving here shortly. Is everything of yours ready to go?” asked Gandalf. Rikku nodded and went to gather her belongings.


	6. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really small chapter six, I wanted Rikku and Gandalf have a personal conversation with out anyone else around. Enjoy.

Rikku was glad that Gandalf had given her a pony the day before the quest. If she had to play a game, where the goal was to have the least amount of crap on a pony, she would win by a long shot. She looked to her left. There was a pony with a giant pot strapped to its back. She shook her head at the size of the pot; it was half the size of a hobbit. She mounted her pony along with the others. They were already leaving Hobbiton without the Hobbit, and Rikku rode close to Gandalf as he started a conversation with her. 

“So? I want to place a bet with you my dear. 50 gold coins says this evening they will ask you what race you are.” said Gandalf only loud enough for her to hear.

She shook her head and started to laugh,

“Hmmm, mid-day,” she snorted, “I won’t lose this bet to you.”

Gandalf’s laughter was loud but only for those that were close. Those that heard his laughter thought he was mad, and didn’t realize he was talking to someone.


	7. Winning and Telling

The company had placed bets on whether the hobbit would show up in time. Nori was set on winning, saying he wouldn’t show, while Balin was saying he would. Balin ended up winning when everyone heard the hobbit yelling for them to stop. Thorin had given him a pony and they were off again. It was exactly mid-day when they got out of Bree. Balin, rode next to Rikku while Fili and Kili rode behind them.

“Lass, mind if I ask you a question?” asked Balin. “I was wonderin’ what race are ye’?”

Rikku smiled and saw Gandalf shaking his head,

“Pay up Gandalf, you lose”

Balin, Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili were confused to what had just happen. A small bag of 50 golden coins were sent sailing through the air, with Rikku catching it.

“Sorry, Gandalf and I had a personal bet with each other.” she said with a smile, “Now about your question Master Balin. I am half-human, and half-dwarf. Hence why I am short and have no beard.” 

Dwalin, who was ridding behind Thorin, and in front of Balin, turned to look at her. His eyes were wide and somewhat shocked,

“You’re half-dwarf ‘n’ human lass?” 

She chuckled at Dwalin’s question and nodded to him, but when she nodded to him she caught Thorin looking back at her. His face didn’t show any signs of shock. That’s when she heard Bofur behind Fili and Kili.

“So Miss Rikku, does that mean you know how to speak Khuzdul?” he asked.

Rikku smiled, shifting in the seat of her saddle and looked back at Bofur nodding,

“Yep, I know how to read and write in Khuzdul.” she said turning back around.

Balin was smiling and even though he was shocked, he was still curious about her.

“Who taught you?” asked Fili.

“My father did. He taught me reading, writing, and eventually when I was around the age six, he was teaching me how to fight. Until he passed away.” said Rikku, slowly dropping her smile into a frown. 

The company seen how talking about her father was still a touchy subject, and didn’t want to make her feel worse than she was already feeling. Fili and Kili gave a worried nod to each other and practically bumped Balin out of the way with their ponies so they could ride side by side with her. Balin shook his head and smiled, knowing they were getting attached to her. By the time evening was approaching the company had followed Thorin safely. They all hoped he wouldn’t get them lost, but that night they stopped to make camp on a high peeked slope. The slope had the cover of trees and overlooked the forest just in case danger was near. Fili and Kili were in charge of finding fire wood and getting the fire going. Bombur and Bofur were in charge of getting the food going for the whole lot. While the others unpacked the ponies, Thorin walked up to Dwalin and Rikku. 

“You take first watch,” he said pointing to Rikku, “Dwalin you will take the next.”

Rikku was shocked that Thorin would want her to take first watch even thought he didn’t know her very well. Rikku was on watch until the food was done, and Dwalin replaced her after he had eaten his share of the meal. Night was quick, and soon dark covered the land; only the moon shown bright. 

“Miss Rikku?” asked Bilbo,

“Just Rikku is fine Bilbo. Ya’ don’t have to be proper with me,” she said smiling towards him. 

He nodded and returned the smile,

“Very well,” he paused then continued with what he wanted to say, “I was wondering, is it me or do you have two different eye colors?”

This question got the attention of Fili and Kili, who were sitting on both sides of her. Kili stopped messing with his bow, while Fili kept on cleaning his sword.

“Do you really have two different eye colors, I thought it was the lighting back in Hobbiton.” said Kili leaning forward trying to look at Rikku.

Thorin was sleeping, well, looked to be asleep anyway, while the conversation started. Rikku found herself stuck again with a question she knew by heart.

“Yes. I do have two different eye colors, which by your reaction is not common.” she paused, “The blue is from my father and the green is from my mother. My right eye is blue and the left is green.”

That’s when Fili jumped in the conversation. 

“It is uncommon to have a dwarf with two different eye colors, but it is considered to be good luck if a dwarf is born with them. However, only royalty gets the two colors.”

Fili was right, only royalty had the chances of having two different eye colors, which worried her. She really didn’t want the whole of Middle Earth to know she was the last dwarven princess to the fallen Moria. Rikku was getting very nervous and wanted to say her secret but every time she went to say something, her mouth wouldn’t open.

Gandalf ruined the evening really quick when he opened his giant, trouble making mouth, and spilled her peace. 

“They’re going to find out eventually my dear. Might as well tell them now, better than later,”

With that Rikku heard Thorin move, he was now looking straight at her while others stepped closer to hear what she had to hide. Her whole face was red, and she could tell because she felt on fire. How could Gandalf do that to her? Either way, she would get even with him when opportunity knocked.

She sighed and looked at all the faces that were watching her. So many eyes. Sighing again she finally opened her mouth.

“Remind me when this is done Gandalf, I have a bone to pick with you.” she paused, and listened to him chuckle,

“Well? What is it that is so important that you couldn’t tell us before?” asked Balin.

“It’s about what Fili said. You know about my eyes’. Well he’s right, only certain royalty will get the two toned eyes. Frankly I’m not too happy explaining this at the moment all thanks to big mouth over there.” Rikku glared at Gandalf then continued on. “My father was the last king of Moria.”

At that Thorin was wide eyed, standing up, and walking closer to the fire. The fire was all that stood between her and Thorin.


	8. Past Revealed

“Your Cloud’s daughter?” he asked.

“That is correct, and my mother is Tifa.” she looked up at Thorin and his face said it all. He had known her father really well, and pain set in his eyes. “Mother was killed when I was 25. Father was gone by the time I was 10. He lost his life at the Battle of Azanulbizar, while trying to help Frerin.” 

Thorin’s face was now calm and somewhat gentle. 

“How old are you lass?” asked Balin.

She looked away from Thorin and looked to Balin.

“I’m 152,” she sighed.

She could hear some gasp because of her age.

“How did Tifa die?” asked Thorin.

“I was home working in the small garden we had, but mother went to the small market not far from our house. It was strange that she had been gone for two hours, so I went to look for her. I found her an hour later with Warg tracks all around her and a knife wound. She was already dead by the time I arrived. There was nothing I could do. The Orcs and Wargs were already gone.”

Everyone had gone silent to take in all that Rikku had just explaned to them. Her eyes were dry, but her face showed all the pain. Her tears dried years and years ago, no tears would show now or later. Later Rikku stood near the edge of the small cliff overlooking the forest. It was almost midnight when the moon was highest in the sky, and the majority of the company was asleep except for Fili, Kili, Gandalf and a very restless Hobbit that couldn’t fall asleep due to the snoring of Bombur. That all changed when he heard a screech into the night.

“What was that?” asked Bilbo.

“Orcs.” said Fili

“Orcs?” 

“Throat cutters,” smirked Fili and Kili.

Bilbo turned around to look into the night,

“You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?”

“We didn’t mean anything by it,” replied Kili, and Thorin getting up quickly walking over to the edge standing next to Rikku. 

“Don’t mind him laddie,” said Balin.

With that Balin went into explaining why Thorin was so tense any time orcs were around. He began with Thror wanted to reclaim Moria, but as the battle went on he was soon be-headed by Azog the Defiler. Thorin had faced the Defiler, cutting his arm off and wielding a broken oak branch as a shield. When he finished how all the dwarfs pushed back, Rikku turned around to look at the rest of the company.

“What happen to Azog?” asked Bilbo

“He died of his wounds years ago.” replied Thorin.


	9. "You Owe Me"

The next few days, the company was coming up on an old abandoned farm house, and Rikku once knew the people that lived there.

“I think we should keep moving.” said Gandalf in a very concerned tone.

“We are staying here for the night.” said Thorin, “Bofur, Bombur, get food going.”

Gandalf started to grumble and walked off in another direction saying he had had enough dwarves for one day; just like that he was gone.

“What was his problem?” asked Dwalin.

“Thorin pissed him off,” said Rikku walking past him with fire wood in her hands.

He looked to her, then back at Thorin, then back to her again. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to unpack a pony, and moving onto the next one. Fili and Kili were placed in charge of watching over the ponies, and when the food was done Bilbo was sent to take their food to them. It wasn’t even 20 minutes when Fili and Kili came rushing through the trees yelling.

“Bilbo….” said Kili, “Trolls!”

Thorin stood up and the whole company followed Kili and Fili where the trolls were. They all charged in except for Rikku. They weren’t even thinking, just charging in thinking they could win, and that’s how all 13 Dwarves and a Hobbit were tied up. Rikku stepped lightly around the bushes where the small group was lying on the ground in little sacks. She smiled at the thought, she would never let them live this down. She pulled out her dagger and slipped right next to Thorin.

“Ya know,” whispered Rikku loud enough for Thorin to hear, “Usually you’re supposed to think of a way to go into battle. You owe me after this.” she said, slicing at the sack and freeing one of his arms.

Thorin glared but didn’t give her away to the dumb trolls. Bilbo on the other hand, was distracting them, talking to them about how to cook dwarfs. Carefully she crawled to the next dwarf and cut a little of his sack. She couldn’t get to Kili due to him arguing with the trolls and Bilbo. Bilbo was having trouble trying to stall the trolls, so she decided to stand up to get their attention.

“HEY! OVER HERE!” she yelled and got their attention.

The trolls moved to go after her, but every time they reached for her, she would dodge them, making them almost trip or hit each other. She ran into the trees and now they couldn’t find her.

“Where’s the ferret?”

“Ferret!?” said Bilbo.

“Dawn will take you, and be stone to you!” yelled Gandalf, and with a smack of his staff, the stone split sending light through and hitting the trolls, turning them to stone.

Everyone was helped out of the sacks and down from above the fire. Rikku was just happy she helped Bilbo stalling the dumb trolls. All of them quickly got dressed while she inspected the stoned trolls. Rikku tapped on the troll.

“Hmmm. Stupid creatures.” she said laughing, walking over away from the others to pick up her knife she had dropped.

“You could have been seriously injured or worse, killed.” said Thorin walking right up to her grabbing her arm.

“I’m fine. I didn’t get hurt.” Rikku replied, turning to face Thorin.

He looked as if he wanted to say something to her, but did it through another action that caught her off-guard. Thorin swooped in stealing a kiss from Rikku. She didn’t pull away or break the kiss; instead, she deepened it by throwing her arms around the back of Thorin’s neck. She could feel his hands being placed on the small of her back pulling her into a deeper kiss. Thorin was the first to break the kiss and took a step back to look at Rikku’s face.

Rikku could feel her face burning with blush. Her first kiss; stolen by the King under the mountain. Her heart felt as if it could jump out of her chest and run away, but she took a breath through her nose to calm herself. Her body felt loose and flabby from the kiss Thorin had given her. At that exact moment they heard someone approaching them. Thorin backed up at a reasonable distance while Rikku tried to get rid of her red blushed face.

“There must be a troll hole around here,” said Gandalf walking up to Thorin and Rikku. “Rikku my dear, are you alright? Your face is a bit red.”

“Fine. Just fine.”

“Let’s look for the troll hole, maybe we can find something there.” said Thorin walking away from Rikku and Gandalf.

Bilbo had found the troll hole, but didn’t go inside. Only Gandalf, Thorin, Gloin, Dwalin, Nori and Bofur entered while the remainder stayed outside. When they exited the stinking troll hole, Bilbo had a new sword that Gandalf had given him, Gandalf had a long sword, and Thorin was carrying two with him. Thorin walked up to Rikku and gave her the sword, Dwalin and the others were all shocked but she didn’t know why.

“Someone’s coming!”

Everyone took their places just in case it was something dangerous. Waiting felt like forever, but what came through the trees was totally unexpected. An old man was being pulled by giant rabbits on a sleigh yelling for Gandalf. Introducing Radagast The Brown to the whole company calmed their nerves until a crackle like sound was heard.

“Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?” asked Bilbo.

“No. That ain’t no wolf…” said Bofur just as a giant warg entered the clearing which they all sat.

Thorin killed the first one and Dwalin finished the second one with his axe.

“Warg scouts, which means they are not too far behind!”

“Who did you tell other than your company about your quest?”

“Nobody, I swear. Gandalf what is going on?” asked Thorin worriedly.

“You’re being hunted.”

That’s when Radagast stepped up,

“I’ll draw them off!”

“These are Gundabag Wargs, they will outrun you!”

Radagast had the biggest smirk ever,

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits! I’d like to see them try!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally saw this after reading it a few times, 'and cut a little of his sack', hehe and 'stoned trolls' hehe XD


	10. Running Fools

They had no ponies and most of their gear was missing. All they had was the gear on their backs and what they picked up along the run from the orcs and their Wargs. Rikku had her dual swords strapped to her back while the new sword that Thorin had given her was in her hands. They ran while watching where Radagast weaved in and out of giant boulders. Each time they thought they could escape, Radagast would cut them off with the Wargs right behind him. Eventually they were pinned up against the side of a boulder, while an orc and Warg sat above them not, noticing them till Kili swooped out shooting at them. He missed the Warg, sending him down to the ground growling and snarling, alerting the others. Thorin and Dwalin killed them both, but now they had all Wargs after them and quickly surrounding them.

“Where’s the wizard!?” yelled Bofur.

“He’s abandoned us!” snarled Dwalin.

“Stand your ground! Kili shoot!” yelled Thorin.

Rikku pulled one of her dual swords and tucked the sheath of her new one in her belt. An Elvish blade in her right hand and her left had one of her dueling. She was quick when a warg lunged at her. Sidestepping the creature and piercing its thick neck hide with both swords; she turned to face another that got between her and Fili, killing it together. 

“This way you fools!” yelled Gandalf from behind.

One by one everyone slid down this slope into a cave, and Thorin was the last to arrive slightly bumping into Rikku. Horns blared and an orc was sent tumbling down the slope. Thorin walked over to the dead orc and pulled out the arrow that was embedded within the orc.

“Elves,” snarled Thorin in anger, “You brought us here on purpose, to our enemies’ home!”

“There’s a path, do we follow?” yelled Dwalin clutching his axe with both hands.

“Follow it of course!” Bofur yelled back.

Thorin’s glare followed the wizard as they all walked. Thorin slightly turned around to spot Rikku sliding her duel sword back into its’ sheath, and sheathing the other. Rikku caught Thorin watching her, slowly she started to blush just from his stare.

“This is the last home of Imladris, also known as…”

“Rivendell.” finished Bilbo.

From there Gandalf and Thorin began to argue about the Elves again.

“You have no enemies here Thorin Oakensheild.” said Gandalf, “We need questions answered, and need to restock our supplies.”

Thorin said nothing else but went along with Gandalf, even though he protested.


	11. Rivendell

Rivendell had lovely rooms, which Rikku was thankful for. She couldn’t remember the last time she had a proper bed to sleep in. She placed her extra clothes that she managed to keep on the bed. A plain black tunic and pants, an overcoat, and some arm guards was all she wore on the road. Rikku felt safer wearing less armor because she could escape faster if she needed to.

The Elves earlier had showed her where the bathroom was, and she was happy to finally take a bath. She had been on the road too long, and her body was finally screaming at her for sleep, a bath, and fresh clothes. Rikku closed the bathroom door and locked it just in case someone walked into the main room looking for her. She striped and took the longest bath she could, she sighed knowing this was the best decision Gandalf had made. Thorin on the other hand, was different than the rest. He had given her a sword which had a different meaning. From a humans point of view; a friend giving a friend a gift, while dwarven tradition; a dwarf giving a gift as a courting gift. Rikku was still unsure about the whole ordeal, but she went with her gut; she had been given a courting gift and she had accepted it.

After her nice relaxing bath, she got dressed in her clean clothes, and thanks to the Elves her other clothes had been washed for her. She looked over herself making sure she was dressed. Her hair was still too wet to braid, so she left it down to dry. Her hair was black like her mother’s but straight like her father’s. She would cut her hair only to not sit on it; she would trim it if it grew past the middle of her back. Rikku looked to the balcony that her bedroom had. It was truly a peaceful place, and she wished she could stay, but she had a contract to keep. She walked out leaning on the balcony railing, looking over Rivendell.


	12. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to each other, O.O

A knock at the door broke her train of thought. She turned around and walked back into the bedroom noticing Thorin letting himself in. Still looked and dressed the same after cleaning up. His hair was not as black as her’s but little streaks of white were near the front.

“I was wondering if you were coming to dinner?” he asked watching her every move.

“Hmm, I just got done taking a bath, did you come to get me?” she asked in return.

He nodded and walked closer, closing the gap which was an arm’s length away. Thorin grabbed her arm and pulled lightly making her fall into his arms. Rikku felt her heart beating faster and faster. He placed a hand on her back keeping her in place, but she had already decided not to run from him. If she wasn’t comfortable, she would have already beaten him. He leaned in brushing their lips together. Rikku parted her lips a little letting his tongue twist with hers. They were running out of air, but didn’t want to break their heated kiss. When they finally broke apart, her breathing pattern was thrown off as she gasped for air. This time she reached up for another kiss.

His beard brushed against her skin, making her more excited for every little touch that he placed upon her. Thorin slowly began to push her back towards the bed, caressing his hand on the back of her neck. Rikku’s hand brushed through his hair, slightly tugging, making him moan a little. He reached his hand into her hair gently tugging back her head exposing her neck as he peppered her in kisses. Each kiss he placed on her neck became very addicting. 

“Mahal, you are so beautiful and all mine,” Thorin said sucking a bruise at the base of her neck where her shoulder meets. He released her hair after he was done.

Rikku smiled and placed a kiss to the edge of his lips. That’s all it took to make Thorin lust for her even more. Both fell backwards onto the bed and scooted from the edge kissing. He grabbed her legs and pulled her down where he lowered himself between her legs rubbing his groin. She wrapped her legs around his waist while Thorin slowly grinded himself back and forth into between her as they kissed. His hands moved from her waist, slowly caressing all over her body. Breaking their kiss again, they placed their foreheads together gasping for air as his hand gently slid over her thigh. They both lusted for skin to skin contact, however they would go slow for now. Just as he shifted his hand under her tunic and across her belly, there was a knock at the door.

Both stilled and waited. Another knock was heard and Thorin groaned.

“J-Just a minute!” yelled Rikku trying to steady her cracking voice.

Thorin pulled back from lying on top pulling her up. She could feel her face was on fire even all the way to her ears. Engaging in foreplay while staying in a guest bedroom, and about getting caught made her blush. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips but he grabbed her for another.

“You should probably answer that before they barge in,” he said smiling against her lips.

“What does it look like I’m trying to do,” Rikku joked back walking over to the door.

When she answered the door, it was Dwalin and he looked anxious.

“Ah! Dwalin? Can I help ya?”

“Have you seen Thorin? I’ve been looking for him. I’ve gotten lost looking too,” He replied looking down at her.

Rikku was just about to say something when she felt Thorin’s hand pass over her lower back while stepping right up next to her.

“Thorin! Mahal, where have ye’ been. Dinner will be ready soon.” he said smiling, “Will you two be arriving shortly or will you be staying here the whole time?”

Rikku felt her face grow even redder than before all thanks to Dwalin. Thorin gave him a smiling glare.

“Yeah, we’ll see ya’ there”

Rikku could hear Dwalin’s laughter as he walked away, and she stepped back watching Thorin close the door. She turned around and walked to the nightstand next to the bed, grabbing her brush. She began to brush her hair, sorting through certain parts to braid. However before she could finish separating the hair into the normal way she wore it, Thorin had grabbed her brush.

“Let me.”

She was shocked,

“I thought only family was allowed to braid each other’s hair?”

He hummed,

“Yes that is true. However there is an exception. Only family members and those who are courting,”

She smiled and looked up at him. He returned the smile with a kiss and began to braid her hair. His hands brushed through her hair gently, caressing each and every strand. After each strand he finished, he placed her original beads into her hair, but when he finish two braids in front of her ears that’s when he pulled something out of his pocket.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“These were my mother’s courting beads that my father made her when they were courting. I was able to save them when the dragon attacked. It would honor me and her if you wear them.”

She rolled the bead in her hand looking at the design. A moon flower was engraved onto both beads, and there was another carving on the back. She rolled it over again and noticed an emerald that represented Erebor. Rikku was touched and fell in love with them, just as she did with Thorin.

“I would be glad to. As long as you put them in,”

He smiled as he placed them into her braids and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

“Let’s get to dinner before the company sends Dwalin back to taunt us.”

Both laughed and kissed one last time. Before leaving the room, she spotted a mirror and saw how her hair was done. Her long bangs pulled back over top of her head into one giant braid, and two on each side that Thorin had done. The rest of her hair was down and loose. Thorin waited out in the hallway for her, and as she closed the door to her bedroom, they walked side by side to the dinner.


	13. A Good Feeling

Evening was a hassle while Thorin, Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo, and Lord Elrond went off to talk in private. Rikku decided to stay with the Fili and Kili. Bofur was tearing apart Lord Elrond’s furniture, throwing it into the fire, and Bombur was sitting on top of a table eating away. When the fire was going decent, Bofur was pulling back the cooked sausage when he stopped to stare up at his brother sitting on the table.

“Bombur!” he said throwing the sausage at him,

He caught it in his right hand; however, when he did the whole table collapsed from underneath him sending him to the floor. Outbursts of laughter echoed through all of Rivendell’s halls. Being among the group laughing and having a good time was the best for everyone, but that was cut short when Thorin, Balin and Bilbo came back from their private meeting. When they came back, Balin went to sit with his brother, Bilbo went to sit and chat with Bofur and Thorin walked right to Rikku who was stuck between Fili and Kili smoking.

“Uncle, can we help ya?” asked Fili smiling.

“Rikku and I need to talk.”

“Ah.” said Kili hugging her while Fili followed, “We’re having quality time with our aunt to be.”

The whole company started to chuckle seeing Fili, Kili and Thorin all fight over who would spend time with her next.

“Boys…” said Balin from a nearby archway, “Tis not wise to taunt your Uncle.”

Thorin was glaring and the boys were starting to let go of her when they both placed a kiss on both sides of her cheeks. She stared wide eyed up at Thorin and watched him chase after his nephews. Rikku giggled watching him act foolishly in front of others. When he came back, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall while everyone laughed. He pulled her to a very secluded area and pushed her up against a wall.

“Thorin!?” she said confused.

He took her hands and pulled them above her, holding them in place.

“Thor-mmh,” she said barely saying his name.

His tongue swirled in her mouth fighting for control. He had her in his control and to pin her even more he placed his leg in between her legs. She relaxed into his embrace waiting for his next move.

“I think we need more privacy,” he stated.

She nodded and he released her trapped body. His thumb gently brushed up against her face, and taking his other hand he caressed her other cheek. They wandered through the halls until they came to her bedroom door. Slipping in very quietly, she found herself pushed with her back against the door. He started to pepper long kisses all along the base of her neck where her tunic started. She moaned slightly, shooting her hand into his hair and grabbing a fist full.

Groaning, he lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and carrying her to the bed. He lightly dropped her down on the bed and climbed over top, covering her body with his. It wasn’t enough between the both of them, they wanted more. Kissing became sloppy and moans escaped their throats. She spread her legs and let him settle comfortably between them. She could already feel her body was on fire, and there was a pulsing sensation her legs. Thorin’s erection was pressing into the notch of her thighs as he rocked back and forth. Pulling his chest up off her he sat up slowly untying the strings to her tunic. Both of their clothes peeled off one by one while caressing, pulling, and feeling each other’s skin.


	14. Departure

Rikku woke up in the middle of the night without Thorin by her side, but the bed was still warm where he had laid. She sat up in bed reaching for her tunic and pants, quickly pulling the shirt over her head, when Thorin walked through the bedroom door.

“I was just about to wake you up. Were leaving soon and Gandalf is currently in a meeting with Lord Elrond and some others.” he said walking up and sitting right next to her on the bed.

“We’re leaving without him?” she asked, “Is that a good idea?”

“Balin knows the parts so he’ll lead us, then I’ll take over.”

She nodded and he got off the bed giving her some privacy to get dressed. Gracefully she fell out of the bed tripping over the bed linen. Thorin turned around to a loud thud and laughed. She was tangled in bed linen, her hair covering her face, pants pulled up, and laying on the floor not moving an inch. He walked over untangling her legs, shaking his head as he helped her up off the floor.

Thanks to Thorin getting her untangled, she was able to get her gear around to leave when he gave the word. Secretly they sneaked around the halls of Lord Elrond until they met up with the rest of the company. When everyone was ready to go, they all followed Thorin out of Rivendell without anyone knowing. Staying close to a tiny trail that lead up the mountain and out of Rivendell’s beautiful valley, they left.

“Balin, you know these parts. Lead the way!” shouted Thorin turning around to look at the rest of the company, “Master Baggins! I suggest you keep up!”

Bilbo had turned around to look at Rivendell one last time as if he regretted leaving, and now he was walking next to Rikku. They all entered the wild walking, heading for their main goal.


	15. Almost Lost

Stone giants had come alive during the storm leaving everyone scared, cold,wet and trying to find shelter. The edge was too treacherous and could send anyone to their death early. Half the group had been separated for they sat on the knees of a giant waking up to join the other stone giants’ battles.

“KILI! RIKKU!” Thorin shouted.

Rikku had been on the knees of the giant as it collided with a rock wall. Thorin and the others had rushed over to make sure they were alright. Thankfully no one was hurt, and there would be no more problems, or so they thought.

“Where’s Bilbo? Where’s the Hobbit!?” shouted Bofur.

Everyone peered over the ledge, and there hung the little Hobbit for dear life trying to grab the hands of those that reached to him. He had slipped again but this time Thorin had went to get him, grabbing the back of his coat, throwing him towards the others and nearly sending himself to his own death. With the help of Dwalin, Thorin was pulled back up to safety.

“I thought we lost our burglar” stated Dwalin.

Thorin’s voice growled in anger,

“He’s been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come!”

Rikku was shocked by Thorin’s anger, especially to a member of the company. She and Bofur helped Bilbo to his feet, following Dwalin and Thorin into a cave that was found nearby. No fires were lit that night, for everyone slept, with Bofur on first watch duty. Rikku found herself close to Fili and Kili and she slept on the other side closer to Thorin. All of them were completely unaware of the danger that lurked.


	16. Tight Spot

“Wake up, wake up!” shouted Thorin to the whole company before falling into a massive pit.

Goblins had captured all of them, pushing, shoving, and harassing the company as they were taken someplace unknown.

“Thieves? Spies? Assassins?” said a great goblin, “Well, search them! Every crack, every crevice.”

Everyone began to struggle against the filthy goblins.

“Touch me and your neck will be snapped!” said Rikku as the goblin neared not heeding her warning.

The goblin still reached for her, and that’s when she grabbed the goblin’s neck, turning it in her hands and snapping it. Some of the other goblins were hesitant. Rikku looked over to where Nori was, his bag was being rummaged through by a small goblin. It pulled out many elven items such as candles, forks, spoons, and a couple plates. She shook her head while another small goblin tried to approach her. Fili and Kili were standing behind her, hearing their bodies being searched as well. Thorin and Dwalin were practically being groped.

“What are you doing in these parts?” he asked, and no one spoke “Very well, if they will not talk, we’ll make em’ squak! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker, and start with the youngest!”

“Wait!”

The great goblin stopped and stared at Thorin and a giant smile spread across his face.

“Well, look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain,” bowing slightly, “Oh, but wait! You don’t have a mountain, and you’re not a king, which makes you nobody really!” he paused again and looked at Thorin, “I know an enemy of yours who would pay a pretty price for your head! A pale orc astride a white warg.”

Thorin was in disbelief.

“Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!”

The great goblin laughed and sent one smaller goblin to fetch the defiler. Everyone was thrashed around when one goblin unleashed Thorin’s sword.

“I know that sword! Kill them!” yelled the great goblin.

Rikku tried to reach Thorin as they were attacked by the goblins, being pushed to floor about to be killed.


	17. On The Run Again

A blinding light so powerful knocked down all the goblins, and through that light walked Gandalf yelling.

“Fight! Take up arms!”

All fought the filthy goblins off and followed Gandalf running for their lives. They slashed, stabbed, and pushed their way all throughout the caves of the goblins. The great goblin had cut their escape off in one fell swoop. Gandalf swung his sword slashing the great goblin.

“That’ll do it” he said falling into the depths of darkness.

They continued to fight the goblins that came from all directions, until their footing was swept from underneath them, and they fell into a giant crevice. Rikku was able to move over to Gandalf.

“Well that could have been worse” said Bofur.

That’s when the great dead goblin fell on top of the whole lot, squishing them.

“You’ve got to be jokin” said Dwalin out of breath.

Rikku couldn’t help but snort and snicker while everyone dragged themselves out of the giant dog pile.

“On your feet!” Gandalf yelled as they ran to the exit of sun.

When they reached the outside safely, Gandalf began to count all the heads of the group, making sure they were all there and nobody was left behind.

“Where’s Bilbo?”

“Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He is long gone.” stated Thorin

“No, he isn’t” said Bilbo from behind them.

“Bilbo Baggins! I haven’t been so glad to see someone in all my life” said Gandalf.

“We’d given you up!” said Kili

“How on earth did you get past the goblins?” asked Fili

“Oh, what does it matter? He’s back.” said Rikku.

“It matters to me. Why did you come back?” asked Thorin.

“I know you doubt me. I do think of home and miss it. That’s home. Yours was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can.” finished Bilbo.

Rikku felt happy that Bilbo returned to prove Thorin wrong, but Thorin was going to be a challenge to convince. Wolves could be heard approaching closer and closer.

“Out of the frying pan” growled Thorin.

“An into the fire! RUN!” yelled Gandalf.

Now they run from the wargs not that far behind, cutting off all escape routes.


	18. Brave

They were in the trees as Azog’s Wargs and Orcs wandered below, snarling. Azog spoke through black speech taunting Thorin. Thorin was foolish to fall for whatever Azog spoke, leading him to charge into the fight. He blocked and slashed away at Thorin and eventually his white warg grabbed ahold of Thorin, throwing him around like a ragdoll.

“Bring me his head!” said Azog.

Rikku desperately tried to pull herself up on the branch to get to Thorin, when she saw the Hobbit run and kill the Orc raising the weapon over Thorin. He stood between her love and the pale Orc, protecting him. Bilbo stayed between the two until Dwalin, Fili and Kili came to help, fighting the Wargs and Orcs as the others clung to the tree for dear life. Just when they were going to be overrun by the enemy, the eagles were there to save them. Rikku finally found her footing, and raced to where Thorin laid unconscious.

Before she knew it, an eagle had swooped both of them up in its’ claw. The eagles carried them far off while others followed behind on the backs of the eagles. Azog’s disappointing scream could be heard as they all flew away. She looked back to Thorin. Cuts and bruises began to form on his face and she cringed how the rest of his body’s shape must be.

“Thorin!” Fili screamed.

Rikku couldn’t do anything to wake him until they landed some place safe. She just hoped that Gandalf could help him. They all rode the eagles, clinging to their feathers tightly, and she could barely see Bilbo on the back of his eagle. The view was amazing. Beautiful green forests covered the vast landscape left and right. The wind whipped through her hair as the eagle swooped behind two more, and its elevation began to drop slowly.

A small little valley came into her view, and she looked up to the others that were slowly dropping down, following her eagles lead. Rikku noticed the eagle’s talons were beginning to slip, so she reached her hand to touch the eagle’s leg. The giant bird looked down at her and nodded tightening its’ grip as they continued to fly over the forest.

All the eagles swooped down further down getting closer to a big rock that stood in the middle of the valley. Rikku saw it had a little platform and watched as it came closer into view. Her eagle was landing first due to Thorin being unconscious, while the others were not hurt, they could slip off the big birds. They were gently placed down and Rikku quickly hovered over Thorin checking if he was alright.

She pressed two fingers to Thorin’s neck and sighed with relief. He was alive and well, he had lost consciousness from the throw of the White Warg.

“Thorin. Thorin can you hear me?” she asked grabbing his face with her hands.

The rest of the company was near as they watch their majestic leader wake up from a good bashing. Thorin’s blue eyes blinked a few times trying to focus.

“Are you alright?” he asked Rikku.

She nodded and smiled at him.

“The Hobbit?” asked Thorin.

“He’s alright. Bilbo is here.” said Gandalf moving aside while others helped Thorin up from off the ground.

Thorin stood up looking very upset, as if he were going to strangle the poor Hobbit.

“What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! Didn’t I say you would be a burden?”

Rikku was cringing and looking at the Hobbit. She tried to reach Thorin to make him stop, but Dwalin held her back and let Thorin rant. 

“I have never been so wrong in all my life.” he said pulling Bilbo into his arms for a hug.

All seemed well except for minor scrapes and bruises. Rikku felt relief for Bilbo knowing he was finally accepted into the company with open arms. Seeing Thorin happy that Bilbo had saved him was a big step for him to trust someone other than a dwarf. 

“Is that…” Bilbo said trailing off.

“Home!” finished Thorin.


	19. Carrock

The Carrock was steep. Each step was made with the most caution or they would go tumbling down to the ground. Thorin was starting to fuss like a dwarfling because Oin wanted to check for any damage from the Warg, while Dwalin was helping him not fall down the steps. Bilbo was in front of Rikku, slowly following after Dori and Ori. She took one more glance at the Lonely Mountain, so close, but far away. 

“Rikku?” said Bilbo, “Are you coming?”

She nodded and stepped lightly to avoid falling. Once everyone made it to the ground below The Carrock, Bombur was starting to make food, and Fili and Kili were out hunting for whatever they could get. 

Nori was standing near Dwalin, and they seemed to be arguing about something.

“What did you take?”

“Nothing…” replied Nori.

“I seen yer bag when the goblins dumped it. Can’t keep yer sticky fingers off anything can ye!” said Dwalin shaking his head, the others ignoring their conversation.

Rikku on the other hand found this an interesting opening to say something.

“And you Dwalin have the nerve to scold him because he has sticky fingers, while you did nothing to stop being groped by the goblin?” she said this loud enough for others to hear.

Her teasing made him turn beat red in the face.

“I wasn’t being groped… there were holdin me down.”

“Uh-huh, right. I’ll remember that next time.” she said laughing again.

Dwalin was being picked on, and the others stood there laughing at the giant dwarf warrior, who stood their taking it in. Nori was practically shaking his head and smiling at Rikku, nodding to her for thanks. 

She left the area searching for fresh water, a stream, river, or pond. Anything she could take a quick bath in while the others were occupied. She walked for a couple minutes until she came upon a streaming river. The water was bright and clear, and she could see the fish swimming up and down the stream. She looked around her making sure no one was around, and started to strip down. 

She hissed when the cool air touched her warm skin. Walking over to the water she dipped her toe into the water checking the temperature. The water was warm due to the sun constantly hovering above. The spot Rikku chose was nice and secluded by giant boulders just in case another dwarf became curious. Dipping the rest of her body into the water she sighed, finally able to relax without running for her life. 

A splash could be heard close by, she went to peek around the corner spotting Fili and Kili horsing around in the water. Soon she heard more splashing and more voices. By the sounds of all the commotion, everyone decided to take a bath. She went to turn around and saw a shadow. She screeched at the top of her lungs. That got everyone's attention. 

“RIKKU!?” shouted Fili and Kili.

She shook her head, she was going to kill Thorin.

“I’m fine, don’t come over here if you value your head!” she yelled out behind the rock.

She glared at Thorin wading into the nice secluded spot with her.

“Mahal Thorin.” she whispered.

“Are ye sure lass?” yelled another.

“Yep, just a rabbit that scared me.” Rikku replied.

At that, no more questions were yelled at her and she turned her full attention to Thorin. He was laughing but kept quiet so others could not hear him. She was starting to pout while he moved closer to her placing his front into her back. Next he wrapped her in his arms and began trailing kisses down her neck.

“Next time you scare me Thorin, your manhood will be at stake.”

He moved to where she could see his face, and he looked somewhat shocked that she would say that. She started to snicker and he sighed.

“Really? You wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh, believe me when I say that would be at stake. I don’t fancy being scared.” she replied again turning around in his arms facing him. 

Bruises were forming on his body where the Warg had taken him into his mouth. Rikku traced over a part where the outline of the Wargs mouth was. She shivered as she replayed the fighting scene in her head. Thorin being thrown to the ground, hit with Azogs weapon, and just about to be decapitated. She shivered violently to the point Thorin had noticed. He pulled her into his arms more. He just held her close until she calmed.


	20. Pranked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my editor likes to dawdle around. Hope you like it =]

After a while Rikku grabbed her clothes and began to wash them. When she finished, she placed them onto a rock that had the most sun and easiest spot to grab in case someone was near. Thorin had left when he heard Oin yelling for him. Time seemed to go by fast, and when she looked to check on her clothes, she noticed something was missing. She used a towel from her pack that she managed to save from the goblins and dried off. She put her undershirt and tunic on, starting to get embarrassed. Her underwear were missing. She pulled on her pants which felt even more awkward now that she didn’t have her undergarments. She began to panic, where were they? 

Rikku looked around and around, but nothing gave her a sign that her underwear were near by. Searching was becoming failure, and she had given up. She was just happy that her pants had no kind of hole in unwanted places. She sat down and Bofur handed her a bowl of Bomburs makeshift stew. She happen to look up spotting Thorin staring her down. Her brows knitted together, and an evil grin appeared on his face. 

Her jaw dropped and her spoon fell into the soup catching the eye of Bilbo.

“Rikku? Are you alright?” he asked.

She closed her jaw and picked up her spoon again.

“Yep, just fine.” she lied.

Bilbo looked at her for just a minute, then went back to eating his portion. Rikku knew she was going to skin Thorin alive later that night, he had taken her underwear. She ate her food and after she was done she cleaned her bowl. Rikku was red in the face when she walked over to Thorin, which, by this time he was smiling so big she could slap him for it.   
“So, when do I get them back?” she asked quietly.

“When I say so.” 

She wanted to punch him so bad and take back what was hers, but that would make a scene and she wasn’t ready for that. She stood up and walked behind Thorin into the woods and he turned to follow her. Everyone seemed to be busy enough to not notice that he had followed her. He pushed her up against a tree pinning her hands above her head. His hand snaked all along her body, and she began to wiggle to the touch. 

“On your knees.” he said releasing her hands and turning her around, “Only then can you get them back.”

She did as she was told, and unlaced his pants pulling out his erection. Slowly she moved her hand over the head and her mouth hovered over. Her tongue licked over the slit making him moan slightly. His deep voice echoed in her mind, and she took the head into her mouth bobbing up and down. Thorin grabbed ahold of her hair tightly and moved his other hand to the tree for support. She sucked him off and moaned when he gripped her hair hard. 

“Fuck…” whispered Thorin.

His hips began to move with her mouth, and starting to make small thrusts back into her throat. His erection was hitting the back of her throat, making her gag only once. She pulled back to breath and that’s when Thorin pulled her to her feet. Once again she was pushed back up against the tree moaning. His hand unlaced her pants and shoved his hand between her legs. She was already turned on and soaking his fingers. He moved his fingers into her inner walls feeling her hot core. 

Thorin pulled down her pants and lifted her up against the tree. Rikku could feel the hot erection between her legs as it slid into her. She gasped and grabbed ahold of Thorin’s hair.

“Fuck… you’re so tight.” he said moving more into her.

She placed her other hand onto his shoulder, gripping her blunt nails into his shirt. When he bottomed out, he started to pull back out but thrusted back in hitting her walls hard. She wanted to scream but held back, not wanting the company to know what they were doing. Each thrust hit the spot that made her see stars. Little moans and whimpers were released between the two. Each thrust started to become harder and her breaking point was becoming closer and closer. 

“I don’t want to get you pregnant, even though it's tempting.” said Thorin.

“Yeah, I don’t think that would end well.” she smiled into his kiss.

They grew closer to their orgazims, their kisses became sloppier and his thrust more sharp. Her walls clamped around Thorin’s erection telling him she had finally broke. He thrust two more times pulling out and coming in his hand. Their breathing was harsh and ragged. She shuttered violently over the remainder of her organism, and felt Thorin lean into her while he finished out the remainder of his. 

They stood there until they could move without collapsing. Their breath was finally evening out, and their clothes were being put back together. 

“We should head back before they come looking for us.” she said slightly out of breath.

He nodded and pulled her into a kiss one last time.

“I love you Rikku.” 

“And I you.” she replied.


	21. A Roar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long.... I try to keep up =]

The next morning when Rikku woke up, she looked around noticing she was the first one awake except for Thorin on watch duty. She thought it was going to be a wonderful morning, that is until a loud bellowing roar echoed through the trees. Everyone was instantly awake scampering about the camp like chickens with their heads cut off. 

“What. Was. That?” asked Bilbo.

Gloin looked over to her and shook his head with his mouth open. Oin was obviously really deaf because he was still sleeping. Gloin kicked his brother awake. When he saw Gloin packing, he didn’t even ask what was going on. Dori, Nori, and Ori were helping each other pack and moving onto to help others. Just as everyone was running around Thorin made his rounds making sure everyone was ready, that is, until Gandalf burst through the trees.

“Follow me!” he yelled.

“Where are we going? Don’t tell me were going off into the direction the roar came from!” shouted Bilbo at Gandalf.

“You’re leading us to Beorn’s house aren't ya?” asked Rikku.

Thorin turned to look at her then back to Gandalf. When he nodded she had a smile across her face.

“He’s a really good friend of mine. And trust me when I say he isn’t fond of dwarves.” she explained to Thorin. 

“How…?” asked Thorin.

“I’ll explain later, promise.” replied Rikku starting to follow Gandalf. 

They followed Gandalf until a startling screech was heard behind them. Azog had finally caught up with them, or at least his Wargs did. They got to a lower part of the valley and were quite far from the Carrock when Gandalf turned around.

“Bilbo, sneak up there and see how far behind the Wargs are from us. Please Bilbo.” asked Gandalf. 

He took off his pack, what little of it was left from the goblins, climbed, and eventually disappeared behind the company. Howls and screeches echoed more through the forest, and a roar as well. Just when another loud roar reached their ears, Bilbo came running back down the hill which he climbed earlier. 

“How far are they behind us?” asked Gandalf.

“Too close and growing closer as we speak. Something else is out there as well!” he replied.

“Was it a giant bear?” asked Rikku.

“Yes… wait how do you know?” questioned Bilbo.

Rikku turned to Gandalf.

“We don’t have much luck, it’s either we turn to face the Orcs…”

“No, We’ll be outnumbered.” said Thorin interrupting before she could finish.

“Or, we run to Beorns’ house.” finished Rikku.

“Is he friend or foe?” asked Dwalin.

“Neither, he’ll help or he will kill us.” said Gandalf.

He started to walk away, and everyone followed knowing that they had no other choice. They ran under the cover of trees, stumbling over roots, they ran faster than they ever had before. Far off they could hear the cracking of trees and roars getting closer and closer. They burst through the trees running without looking behind them. Bilbo glanced back and saw the giant bear making its way to them. Rikku’s body was smaller and had the human build, her and Bombur started running faster than the others. At times she was glad that she was half human. Her and Bombur made it to the door while everyone pushed them to open it quickly.

“QUICKLY!” yelled Thorin,

The door was not unlatching quickly enough and some turned around finding the giant bear barreling down on them. Finally the door was unlatched and everyone ran into the house, turning and shutting the door on the snout of the bear. The bear was pushed back and the door slammed.

“What was that?” asked Ori.

“That Master Ori, is our host.” said Gandalf catching air.

Thorin looked at him then turned to look at Rikku.

“He is a skin changer. Sometimes he’s a great giant bear, other times he’s a strong giant man.” said Rikku smiling, “He is a hard man to reason with, but he is gentle.”

The others looked at her like she was crazy and she ignored them.

“How is it that you know this?” asked Ori.

Rikku turned around and looked at everyone.

“After my mother died, two years I traveled and eventually got sick. Beorn had found me and had taken care of me until I was able to travel. In that time we became close friends.” 

Thorin looked at her and then back to Gandalf.

“Everyone should get some sleep.” said Gandalf looking out the window.


	22. Fever

Rikku watched everyone make little groups and slowly fall asleep. She got up and walked outside to sit on a stump that was used for chipping wood. Just when she thought they all were asleep, Fili and Kili came and sat on either side of her. 

“Can’t sleep?” asked Kili.

She shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t feel good. That’s all.”

“Your face looks really flushed.” added Fili lifting his hand up to her forehead and pulling back quickly, “You're on fire!”

“Told ya I didn’t feel good.”

Fili and Kili both shot up grabbing her arms, pulling her inside. 

“Boys, I’m fine, really”

She was about to rip out of their grasps when she felt a dizzy spell over take her. Out of no where a giant hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her up.

“Why is it everytime we meet, you are sick or injured Rikku?” asked a deep voice.

Fili and Kili were in utter shock.

“Nice to see you too Beorn.” replied Rikku glancing back at the boys. 

Even though he stood tall he walked like a mouse, not disturbing anyone in their sleep. Rikku was just glad that Thorin wasn’t awake to see her being carried like a sack of potatoes in the slig of Beorn’s arm. However she thought wrong. 

“What’s going on?”

Rikku looked up to a very angry Thorin with his arms crossed. Fili and Kili were by Rikku’s side and when they saw their uncle, it was like a cat got ahold of their tounge. They looked back and forth between Beorn and Thorin, but still couldn’t say a damn word. She began to slump more, feeling the weight of her fever taking ahold of her. Thorin did not miss the way she was acting, not one bit.

“What happened?” asked Thorin again walking over cupping her face in his hands. 

A big voice jumped in scaring Thorin and the boys.

“It’s a stress fever. All she needs to do is rest.” said Beorn.

Thorin looked up at him and nodded, however his concerning scowl did not disappear.

“I won’t leave her side.” 

Beorn nodded and picked her up cradling her in his arm as they made their way to a small bedroom. Thorin, Fili and Kili followed right behind without a second choice. When they got into the bedroom, Beorn laid her down and Thorin waited while Fili and Kili stayed in the doorway. 

“She will be fine if she sleeps it off. We will talk more in the morning.” he said leaving.

Thorin turned around and faced his nephews.

“You two should get some sleep.”

They nodded and smiled giving their uncle each a hug, then turning around shutting the giant door and going to bed. Thorin shook his head and smiled. He glanced at Rikku who looked to be sleeping.

“You are stubborn, you know that?” he asked as he made his way onto the bed.

“Yes, I know.”

He took his boots, his big fur coat, and his sword. The bed was giant compared to them. They fell asleep in each others arms, her head was under his chin and his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her safe.


	23. Practice

She woke up before Thorin the next morning. His face was scrunched as if he were dreaming something not so pleasant. Rikku untangled herself from his arms and got out of bed. When she exited the room they were staying in, she came face to face with Fili and Kili. 

“Are you feeling better?” asked Kili.

She nodded and closed the door gently not to wake Thorin, for he needed the sleep more than anybody. She looked at both of them and smiled.

“Yeah. Also, have you seen Dwalin?”

They looked at each other, then back to her.

“Yeah, he’s outside waiting for us for our daily practice.” said Fili, “Why?”

She walked past them grabbing her swords that sat by Beorn’s back door.

“I’ll join ya.” She looked at them over her shoulder and saw their faces light up. 

All three went outside and trained with Dwalin. Gloin, Oin and Bifur were already outside sitting next to Balin. When Dwalin saw Rikku, Fili and Kili, he knew he was in for a good training that morning. While Dwalin worked with Fili and Kili, Rikku sat on the other side of Gloin, who was talking about his young lad Gimli. A couple of times she saw Oin roll his eyes trying to give Gloin a hint to shut up, but that didn’t work so well.

Both of the boys were beaten and Dwalin challenged Rikku next. 

“I won’t hold back, and neither should ye” he said grabbing one of his axe’s.

“Fair enough, ya ready?”

When Dwalin nodded, Rikku unsheathed her two twin swords. They circled each other until Dwalin attacked first. Rikku blocked the blow with the middle of her left sword, throwing back a blow with the hilt of the right sword to his stomach. Dwalin blocked that blow and sent another flying towards her. She ducked and dodged the next two swings Dwalin had given her. One swing missed her side by an inch and the other over top of her head by an arms length. Now she moved quicker, aiming for his middle that he protected less. She threw her left sword down in front of him to distract him, then grabbed the handle of the axe pulling him closer to her. 

“By the way Dwalin, point and match,”

It took a minute to figure out what had just happen. She managed to swing her leg around his waist while pulling at the handle of his axe, throwing off his balance, and using her weight as an advantage she swung her body sending him to the ground. She had his axe and her right sword at the side of his neck.

“Wha…” said Dwalin in utter shock.

She began to laugh and took the weapons away from his neck.

“You lost your balance and your middle was unprotected.” she explained.

She slid her sword into its’ sheath, and offered him her right hand to get up. After helping him off the ground Fili and Kili’s faces were completely in awe. When she looked behind them, she saw Gloin, Oin, Nori, and Bifur exchanging coin to Balin, who appeared to win the bet again. 

“You weren't joking when you said your father taught you at a young age.” said a voice behind her.

She turned to see Thorin and the rest of the group nodding in approval. He had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen. She smiled and looked back to Dwalin who was still somewhat shocked.

“You and Thorin are the only ones to flip me over when dueling.” he said placing a hand on her shoulder, “Well picked Thorin, for a consort.” he snickered and everyone nodded.

“Better stay on your feet, never know when you’ll be on your back again.” said Thorin snickering.

Dwalin turned beat red and the entire company started to laugh.

She walked over to Thorin after picking up and putting away her other sword. He pulled her into his lap and watched another battle between Kili and Dwalin take place. He couldn’t help himself, moving his hands under her tunic slightly to where no one noticed and started to tickle her. She squirmed but withstood the assault. She was going to get him back ten times worse.


	24. Feelings

Thorin stared at her non-stop and it was driving her insane. They sat further away from the others outside while Kili and Dwalin were practicing. Once again no one noticed that they crept away from the large group. She wondered if anyone besides the Hobbit payed attention to their surroundings. 

“Thorin, please. I’m going to have a hole in my body if you keep staring at me for much longer.” she said.

“Sorry, I’m just worried.”

“About what?” she asked

“It wasn’t wise for you and Dwalin to practice after having that fever. You should be resting instead of challenging him.” 

“I am fine. Really, Thorin look at me…” he looked her in the eyes, “Beorn said I would be fine if i slept it off right,” he nodded, and she continued, “I’ve always had them, they were worse when I was younger but I started to grow out of them. Now I only get them once in a while. They are less trouble than they used to be. Don’t worry.” 

Thorin nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rikku looked at him and saw he was still brooding over the fact that she was stressed out enough to get a fever. She began to think that her fever may have been caused by the rock giants, goblins, Thorin being beaten by Azog, and then eventually running from Beorn’s giant bear form. Never did they have a time at peace. She looked back at him and smiled, now they were able to relax without worry until they had to move on. 

Everyone stilled when they saw Beorn. Rikku saw how they were scared shitless. Thorin acted like a wolf protecting his kill, slightly tightening his arms around her waist. Beorn was taller than Gandalf, who was talking to him. They walked past Bilbo, Gandalf lightly tapping his head as a caring friend. It was still early morning, but now everyone was awake and hungry.

“Well, looks like breakfast time, what do you guys think?” she said aloud for everyone to hear. She had to pry Thorin’s arms from her waist just to get up.

She stood up with Thorin and began to walk towards the house and everyone followed. By the looks of Fili and Kili, drooling at night was nothing compared to now. It was like a running faucet. Beorn’s table was big enough for everyone to sit around, and just enough room for Beorn to walk behind and refill drinks. Most still felt uncomfortable around him, but Rikku, Bilbo and now Fili and Kili were able to relax with his presence. Thorin was still a stickler about him but seeing Rikku and his nephews okay, he relaxed a bit more. 

Everyone passed around food and Beorn’s best honey that he harvested from the giant bumble bees. Dori wasn’t paying attention when a bee flew up and landed on his shoulder, however when Ori snickered and pointed the bee out, Dori lost control of his swinging left arm and punched Dwalin. Dwalin was in utter shock at what just happen, and this caused Kili to snort so bad that the milk he was drinking came shooting out of his nose. Fili started to laugh and Balin shook his head. 

Thorin also thought it was funny, that is until a large sheep pushed him over sending him down to the ground. Dwalin was the first one to laugh. Rikku’s eyes got big and watched as the whole table lost their minds. Even Beorn was laughing. Thorin stood up quickly acting like nothing had happen. His face was beat red, and his facial expression showed an ‘I wish no one saw that’ look. Fili was sitting the closest to him and wouldn’t stop laughing, Thorin smacked him aside the head sending, sending milk spraying through his nose. Laughter never ended at the table.


	25. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had to beat my editor over the head with a paper towel tube for my guinea pigs. Love the Lion Kings sooo much I added in my favorite quote! =] Hope ya like it!

Beorn moved around the table until he turned toward Thorin, who was currently trying to get resettled after being pushed out of his chair by a sheep. Dwalin was never going to let him live that down.

“So? You are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why does Azog the Defiler hunt you?” asked Beorn.

Everyone went silent.

“You know of Azog? How?” asked Thorin

“The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. These lands are crawling with Orcs. You’ll never make it out of here alive. I don’t like dwarves, they’re greedy and blind.” Beorn moved closer to Thorin and peered down at him, “But I hate Orcs more. What do you need from me?”

After Beorn got around his animal friends, slowly everyone got their gear around to head to the forest. Rikku was wondering around Beorn’s house when she spotted Bilbo in the small garden. She smiled and headed for him.

“Bilbo? You about ready to leave?”

“Ya…”

“Missin yer gardens?” she asked.

He nodded and she smiled when he turned to face her.

“Don’t you miss your home, where you grew up with yer mother?” he asked.

Rikku paused and watched him more closely. 

“Ya, I do. But that place was long gone when I lost her. I may be the last Dwarven princess, but that title is only a name, not the real me.”

Bilbo studied her face and grabbed her forearm.

“You don’t like being a princess? My theory would be you would dream about being royalty, but the way you say it’s just a name, it sounds as if you dislike the idea.” he explained.

“It’s not that I dislike being a princess, its a fact that I grew up without a kingdom, I don’t know how to be a princess, let alone be a queen.” she paused and looked out to the forest and smiled, “However, I can learn what is important. You can either learn from your past or run from it.”

Her whole body was in a frozen transit, staring off into the vast land that surrounded them. After her mother passed away, she ran; ran away because she was scared. Her past haunted her until she was about 40 years old. Only once did she return home to see how much had changed. Tall grass, trees lying around rotting and an old shamble of a house that remained unused. Rikku broke her transit and turned to face Bilbo slightly. 

“The way I see life… it's like a flower. There will always be a new bloom, but in order for that new bloom to grow extraordinary… you have to nurture and care for it.” said Rikku smiling to Bilbo. He returned the smile looking her in the eyes telling her he understood. 

Rikku and Bilbo didn’t notice the company watching and listening to their conversation. Thorin was shocked but her words spoke truth. He smiled just a little, but slowly it disappeared. He knew how she suffered, but he didn’t know what damage her youth had taken when the world she knew crashed around her. He didn’t want to bring that hurtful past back and end up with her hating him. Instead he remained quiet. 

Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin looked at her as a strong dwarf that lost everything, but gained a new family. This was the first time. Throughout this whole adventure, no one had asked her about why she left home until Bilbo unfreezed a part of her heart. 

Bilbo turned slightly and spotted the group and turned back around smiling. She caught his smile from the corner of her eye, and knew someone was there, so she turned to see them all nodding. She was puzzled, had they heard what she told Bilbo? Blush settled across her face as Fili and Kili came running up to her giving a giant hug. She felt her heart flutter at Fili and Kili’s big hug, and everyone’s support. Dwalin was shaking his head back and forth when Fili and Kili wouldn’t let her go. She was laughing when both Thorin and Dwalin had to pry the boys from their tight embrace around her. 

Everyone was putting their gear and what Beorn had given them onto the borrowed ponies. They said their goodbyes and thanked Beorn for his hospitality. Now they were off, following Gandalf while Beorn protected them from Orcs that were nearby.


	26. Little Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Mirkwood problems....NOT

Crossing the open lands without the worry of Orcs was nice, but everyone knew that they were not far behind. They all dismounted the ponies that they had borrowed from Beorn.When they went to take the saddle off of Gandalfs horse, that’s when he returned from looking around the entrance of the forest.

“Not my horse, I must leave you. Something has happen and needs my attention. What ever you do stay on the stone path.”

With that he got on his horse and left the whole company standing there dumbfounded. Bilbo was flabbergasted and kept opening and closing his mouth. Thorin turned around grunting and started to lead them into the dead, creepy forest. Rikku didn’t pay attention and followed wherever everyone else went. Just when everyone had hoped they were on the path, it was gone before their eyes. The forest began to play tricks on them, making them sleepy, lose their way, and when they thought that was bad, spiders descended onto them. Bilbo was able to free everyone from the spiders only to be caught again by the Elves of Mirkwood. 

Rikku was grabbed by a tall blond elf, which had dealt with Thorin only a few seconds earlier. That set Thorin and the others off quickly. Fili and Kili were trying to make their way to help her, but that was cut short when they were all being pushed somewhere else. Thorin was separated from the others along with Rikku. She was pulled along with Thorin. 

“What’s going on?” she asked quietly to Thorin.

“I don’t know, but stay close to me.” As he said this, they were pulled into a great hall where a tall blond elf king sat perched upon his throne. 

At that instant Rikku felt a chill down her spine as if her back was exposed to the open air. The elf king stood and began to walk down the throne.

“You have found a way into the mountain to reclaim the King’s Jewel. It is precious to you beyond measure. I also desire gems of pure starlight in that mountain. I offer you my help.” he looked to Thorin, then to Rikku. “Who is this now?”

He went to walk closer to her, but Thorin stood in front of him blocking the elf king from Rikku. 

“You will not go near her.” said Thorin in a very fowl hiss.

The elf king leaned his head to the right slightly smiling and started to chuckle.

“Surely this girl means more to you than anything. Thorin, King under the mountain has found his One.” he chuckled more, “I am curious though. She looks more human, but acts dwarf.”

At that Rikku snorted and turned her head away from the two arguing. He did have keen eyes, she gave him that much. That caught the elf king’s attention. Thorin slid his hand slowly behind him touching her hand. The elf king saw this and walked closer to the two standing in front of him. 

“What do you offer Thranduil? Where were you when the dragon attacked us that day? Let the dragon burn you to death” 

Rikku looked at Thorin in front of her and he sneered at Thranduil. 

“Your greed will be your demise.” said Thranduil looking to Thorin then past him to Rikku. “Stay here and rot for all I care. A hundred years is a blink of an eye to an elf. I can wait.”

Both Rikku and Thorin were dragged out of the giant hall where they were talking with Thranduil, and thrown into the dungeon with the others. They fought at first but that was futile. Thorin was thrown in first and Rikku was gently pushed inside the same cell with him. The door was shut quickly, echoing loudly,and Balin’s voiced could be heard after the guards left.

“Did he offer a deal?” he asked.

Thorin walked to the door of their cell,

“He did. I told him he could go ishkh khakfe andu null!”

Rikku could hear Balin’s sigh as she sighed herself. They were stuck, and Durin's Day was approaching quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I don't have to beat my editor over the head again anytime soon and maybe, just maybe he will not bicker this time XD


	27. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wha- my editor did more??? CRAZY XD

Rikku sat in the corner of her and Thorin’s cell. She couldn’t believe the rivalry between Thorin and Thranduil. A couple of times she would catch a female elf walk past and start talking with someone. The voice was somewhat quiet but Rikku smiled to herself, knowing it was Kili who the she elf was talking with. Rikku stood and walked close to the door looking a little, and turned around to Thorin.

He was sulking and she could tell it was the elven king’s doing.

“Thorin…” she said in a whisper.

He looked up at her. Anguish, hurt, and fear shown bright in his eyes. She walked over to him and sat down. He maneuvered slightly, pulling her in between his legs, letting her back rest against his chest. They snuggled closer and Thorin’s arms pulled around her diaphragm, making her tight against his chest. She felt his warmth, and slowly her eyes became heavy as she fell asleep in her love's tight embrace.

When she woke, the door to their cell was opening. Two food trays were given along with a message from Thranduil.

“Our king would like to speak with you again if you choose to do so.” said the male elf guard.

Rikku looked at Thorin with pleading eyes. They were all stuck, even Bilbo. How would they get out of this mess without help. His eyes fought with hers until he gave up. Thorin took a deep sigh with a hint of anger.

“Fine… I will speak with him again, but Balin comes with me. If he does not then there will be no words exchanged.”

The guard nodded, slipping away for a minute, and returned.

“Very well. Please follow me.”

Before Thorin left the cell he looked back to Rikku. He walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss.

“Please don’t mess this up. Set aside your differences and try, try to work it out. We need to get to the mountain. If he offers help, them take the damn help before shutting him out” she said pulling him down for another kiss with a touch of anger toward him.

He smiled and nodded before leaving. With a clang of the cell door bars, Rikku was left alone. She sat there thinking when was the last time she was alone to herself. She quickly found out that she hated being by herself, and hoped that Thranduil, Thorin and Balin could find an agreement. Rikku slid against the wall where Thorin had sat holding her earlier. Reaching for the water that sat on the tray, she sipped it lightly until she had enough. She looked to the door one last time, wrapping her arms around her sides before drifting off to sleep. 

When Rikku woke again, someone was shaking her lightly. If it was an elf guard, and she was going to beat the shit out of him for touching her. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times seeing Thorin standing before her. She was about to ask a question when he helped pull her body into a sitting position.

“Later I’ll explain, but we have made a deal with Thranduil.” said Thorin. 

She nodded and was pulled to her feet only to notice that Thorin had his armor back, and the sword that he had found in the troll hole. When he handed her swords back to her, she quickly strapped all three to her sides and followed Thorin out of the cell. The others were given their weapons and also followed behind Thorin.

Thorin lead the group through a great hallway and finally met up with Balin, who was waiting for them standing next to Thranduil. Thranduil looked to all the dwarfs that he had imprisoned, yet one still caught his eye. He patiently waited for Balin to lead the others outside. Thorin and Rikku were the only ones that were left behind.

“My apologies from the day before.” said Thranduil towards Rikku.

“As is I Thranduil.” she replied slightly bowing her head, not breaking eye contact. 

“So, you will be accompanying us?” asked Thorin.

Thranduil nodded,

“Yes, I have to speak with Laketown’s Lord; such a stubborn man.” His face scrunched slightly.

Rikku, Thorin and Thranduil all went outside where the others were waiting on a large boat. She was puzzled, what deal did they come up with for the Mirkwood elves to aid in their quest? But then again, Thorin did say he would explain later.


	28. Betting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be a while(maybe) until my editor will get another chapter, but it get better. I'm writing ahead and its looking promising!

Fili and Kili stayed near Rikku as she hung over the edge of the boat. She hated boats and hated big areas with water. Thorin didn’t notice and she didn’t tell him. The rocking of the boat made her want to hurl, but the cool breeze kept her from hurling. 

“Oin! Can’t you giver her something for her stomach?” asked Ori.

He shook his head,

“No, the lass has seasickness. She should be fine when we get to land.” 

Fili and Kili sat there rubbing her back trying to help. Bofur and Bifur were also close by, keeping an eye on the young ones just in case something happened. Ori was still younger than Rikku by a 22 years. Gloin, Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Dwalin were all betting on her if she would hurl. Dreadful dwarfs, betting on a sick person. Bilbo was talking with Thranduil, Thorin and Balin, when he looked over spotting Rikku hanging halfway over the boat. 

Balin looked over to where Bilbo was watching something, that’s when he started to snicker. He poked Thorin with an elbow to get his attention.

“Laddie, I think your One needs some help.”

Thorin arched a brow, Rikku hurling, Gloin, Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Dwalin exchange coins, while Fili, Kili, Ori and Oin tried to help her. When he realized that they betted on her getting sick, needless to say he was not happy, and started to walk over to where Rikku was hung over the side. When he got closer to Fili, he placed a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention. 

Fili stepped back and gave room for his uncle and watched as he picked her up with no hesitation. Kili stepped next to his brother and watched their uncle walk away with Rikku. Thorin gave a glare to those that bet on her getting sick. Dwalin was shaking his head and looked to his brother who followed behind Thorin. Everyone knew Thorin cared for his One, and would protect her no matter what. 

The boat ride felt like forever to Rikku, and she just wanted to get back on solid ground. After Thorin had carried her off somewhere else on the boat, she still felt sick but she didn’t remember falling asleep neither. She looked around but she felt no swaying of the boat, instead she found an unfamiliar ceiling above her. She pulled the blanket back slightly and saw Fili, Kili, and Ori sitting on the wooden floor playing a card game.

“Ori?” said Rikku getting his attention.

He turned and so did the brothers.

“Hey! Finally awake huh?” said Fili

“Where are we. I remember getting sick on the boat.” 

“We are in Laketown now. Thorin said you passed out. The master of Laketown gave us rooms to stay in until we are ready to go to the mountain.” said Ori getting off the floor and sitting on the chair next to Rikku’s bedside. 

Kili leaned back on his hands and smiled.

“Uncle carried you in here with the help of us of course. Which reminds me, he said if you wake, to let him know.” he instantly got up from the floor and grabbed Fili’s arm, “C’mon Fee, you coming Ori?”

Ori looked to Rikku. She gave them a smile and waved them off. Ori had closed the door behind when they left, leaving Rikku to have time to herself. She sighed and sat up in the bed Uncovering herself, she stepped onto the cold hardwood floor. She had her clothes on except for her boots. The coldness of the floors seeped through her socks. She shuffled over to the window to see a town over water. 

“Damn, why does this have to be over water…” 

“Talkin to yer self?”

Rikku spun around to see Thorin closing the door behind him and smiling.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” she said confused.

He laughed and walked closer to her.

“I knocked but I guess you were too deep in thought. Why do you dread water so much?” he asked calmly.

She looked to him with a gaping mouth, then closed it quickly. She turned slightly away from him to look back out of the window.

“Don’t you dare laugh when I tell you.” she said turning and pointing a finger at him. 

“I promise…” he said holding his hands up in honesty. 

“I-I can’t swim… It’s not that i’ve tried... I have... but never actually got into the water. I was never taught, so I tend to stay away from giant rivers, ponds, and lakes.” 

He looked at her and shook his head.

“There are plenty among the company that know how to swim, so don’t worry too much. Also Fili and Kili are like you. They can swim, well kinda, so they stay away from giant bodies of water.” she looked at him and he continued, “If you want, when Erebor is reclaimed, I can help you overcome that fear.” 

She looked at him, thinking about his proposal. She nodded and they wrapped themselves into each others embrace.


	29. Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Can't believe that I'll be taking 16 credit hours, grr, I'll try to keep up! =] Enjoy

Rikku and Thorin walked downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Currently Dori was fussing over Ori, Nori was playing cards with Bofur, Bifur and Bombur. Dwalin, Fili and Kili were sharpening their weapons. Balin and Oin were stuck listening to Gloin ramble about his lad Gimli. She had to chuckle seeing Balin and Oin shake their head and roll their eyes due to Gloins rambling. 

Rikku saw Thorin pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head. They were the closest to Gloin and already wanted to run for the mountain. When Fili and Kili were done sharpening their weapons, they went to sit near Rikku. Everyone looked peaceful but that was shortly interrupted by the Master of Laketown’s little snitch. 

Rikku was getting a very bad vibe from the scoundrel, and Fili and Kili scooted closer to her. 

“The Master wants to know when you are leaving so he can have the boats ready to go?” he said tilting his head slightly.

“We will be leaving in two days. Will that be sufficient?” asked Balin.

He nodded, but before he left he looked at Rikku, and his eyes squinted.

“I see that the young lady has woken up?” 

“Yes, and?” she asked.

His face turned sour like he wanted to say something back, but when Thorin stepped in front of her, he kept quiet.

“I’ll let the Master know then…” he turned around with a scowl on his face. 

Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili looked at me trying to figure out what had just happen.

“What?” she asked.

“Surprised ya have an attitude lass.” said Dwalin.

“That’s the first time we’ve seen ya get mad.” said Fili.

“Well, his presence just got under my skin. I got a vibe that said ‘rat’.”

Others began to chuckle and continued with what they were doing before the interruption. She still sat in between the boys and Thorin was still standing in front of her. She looked up to see Thorin staring at her.

“What now?” she asked confused.

He chuckled and started to walk over to Dwalin to talk. She was confused even more and shook her head back n forth.


	30. Teasing Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more YAY!

The remaining days that they all had to relax were spent in each others presence. Just being around each other was what they needed. They laughed, sang, played jokes, and told jokes. Rikku was constantly being stuck between Fili and Kili, while Thorin glared his majestic glare towards them. Dwalin and Balin watched how Fili and Kili got close to Rikku, just to make their uncle jealous. Each time Rikku found herself alone and could breath, the boys would invade her space.

Thorin sat next to Dwalin and shook his head.

“What in Durin’s beard is wrong with you?” asked Dwalin.

“It would seem my sister’s sons are hogging up my one.” he said sighing. 

Dwalin laughed and gave him a pat on the back while they both continued to watch the boys hog Rikku to themselves. Thorin still shook his head. Dwalin glanced at him and smiled.

“That’s it…” was all Thorin said and got up heading to where his nephews were.

Balin walked up and sat next to his brother while watching the annoyed dwarf king boxing at his nephews ears. Next he watched as the two boys whined and held their ears from being ripped off. Nori had walked by Thorin as he reprimanded Fili and Kili while Rikku hid her laugh. She snuck away trying not to show she was laughing until she stood in front of Dwalin and Balin.

“Lass, don’t let Thorin catch you laughing.” teased Dwalin.

At that point Rikku lost it and started laughing outloud. Balin shook his head and smiled.

“Looks like Fili and Kili are going to be getting their ears boxed a lot now.” she snorted.

Thorin was standing right behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

“It will be more than boxed ears, more training to keep them busy.” smirked Thorin.

Whining and complaints were heard from Fili and Kili still holding their ears.

“Come on uncle…” said Kili.

“We were just teasing…” finished Fili.

Thorin turned and gave them a glare, that made them turn around and run towards Ori and Bofur.


	31. Little Fun or Harm

When the day came where they would all leave, two elves had been there to help the company. One looked like Thranduil and the other elf had dark fire red hair. The tall looking one walked over to Balin and Thorin.

“My father is making me come. To make sure you get to the mountain without any problems.” 

“Thank you. Will it be just you two Legolas?” asked Thorin.

“Yes, Tauriel and I will be going and no one else.”

Rikku walked over to where Fili was watching his brother talk to the she elf. She watched how they smiled and joked. She looked to Fili and saw uncertainty in his eyes. He seemed unsure as to what was going on.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked Fili.

He looked to her then back to Kili and the she elf. He sighed.

“Just wondering why an elf, but then again if he’s happy, I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

She nodded and smiled knowing that Fili truly cared for his little brother and only wished him happiness. 

“I don’t even want to know what uncle would say if he found out.”

Rikku stopped and looked at Fili and then looked at Thorin. Her eyes widened and a giant smirk spread across her face and she turned to look back at Kili.

“No, need.” Fili looked at Rikku with a puzzled look. “He already knows.”

Fili quickly turned around and saw his uncle looking at Kili and the she elf shaking his head, a deep frown on his face. Fili turned right back to Rikku.

“How long has he been there?” he questioned in a whispering panic.

“Dono, probably as long as Legolas has been scowling next to Thorin as well.” she said pointing and Fili looking back one last time.

“Oh, wow, Uncle’s scowl and Legolas’ could rival each others.” he said laughing along with Rikku. 

Thorin had started to yell for everyone to get ready. Kili was still next to the she elf and by the look of things, they weren't leaving each other anytime soon. Rikku walked over to Dwalin and Nori. Dwalin had his arms crossed and frowning. She had to take a double look at the two standing side by side.

“What’s got yer beard in a knot?” she asked them.

They both looked to her then to Balin and Dori. Just what was going on? Why were they pouting.

“Don’t worry lass, they just got chewed out by Thorin.” said Balin, “Told to not make any bets on your seasickness.”

Her eyes widened and a smirk slowly etched onto her face. 

“Oh really?” turning back to the two pouting dwarfs. “Serves them right.”

Dwalin snorted and Nori got smacked behind the head from Dori. Mumbling could be heard as she walked towards the boat. Her stomach flopped, WHY a boat! Cursing under her breath she felt someone standing next to her. She turned as Ori stood next to her smiling and Balin stood behind. 

“Ready for the next ride?” asked Kili walking up with the elf still attached to his side.

“yeah right…” 

“Don’t worry Kili and I will be right next to ya.” said Fili standing on her left side.

Rikku fought the urge to punch someone.

“Next time we travel ANYWHERE… it will not be by water.” 

Fili, Kili, Ori, and Balin all started to laugh. Slowly everyone made their way to the large boat and climbed in. Once again Rikku found herself plastered between Fili and Kili. However she noticed Thorin was acting somewhat odd, like his mind was somewhere else. Bilbo looked to her and tilted his head slightly trying to read her facial expression. Even he knew something was not right.


	32. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is what ya need to know,
> 
> Sindarin speech: ***
> 
> If any Kuzdul speech comes across I'll do something different! Thanks!

Rikku was doing her best trying to keep her breathing steady while she stared at the bottom of the boat. She just could not wait to be back on land again, however, the boat was only fifteen minutes away from land and Laketown looked medium sized. 

“We are almost there…” said the she elf. “Mind if I ask you a question miss…”

“Rikku… please just call me Rikku. And you?”

“Well Rikku, What is your race actually? Oh and please just call me Tauriel.” 

“I’m half dwarf and half human…” 

She could hear the movement of both the elves behind her, since they were the last ones to get on the boat back in Laketown. Fili was managing a conversation with Bofur while Kili was talking with Ori and Bilbo, totally not concerned with her and Tauriel's conversation. Her voice was soft and Rikku kept quiet as she talked.

“So, you and the dwarf King?”

Rikku chuckled slightly,

“Aye. You and Kili…” she shot back slightly under her breath only for Tauriel to hear.

Her eyes widened and her face turned a light shade of red. Rikku laughed a little and their conversation stopped when Kili turned and saw his ones face.

“Are ye alright?” he asked drawing the attention of Fili, Bofur, Ori and Bilbo.

She nodded and smiled giving him a reassuring look. Kili was puzzled but Bilbo shook his head when he saw Rikku was blushing the same way. She looked at Bilbo and he smiled. He didn’t say anything but continued to listen to the others question Tauriel. Things were getting interesting, very interesting.

Time went by faster and Rikku found out that while keeping her mind busy with chit chat, she wasn’t sick anymore. A mental fear that she always made a big deal about, gone with talking. The boat brushed up against the shore and everyone started to climb out and grab their things. Rikku followed behind Legolas and Tauriel listening to their conversation.

***“Really? I didn’t know my friend could blush like that? You surprise me…”***

***“I know… I surprise myself.” she said smiling, “Legolas. Your okay with me being with a dwarf?”***

He paused slightly still speaking their tongue.

***“Your are my friend, anything you choose, I will support.” Tauriel smiled.***

***“You know… you should be careful to what you speak about…” ***

Both Legolas and Tauriel turned to see Rikku smiling. They were in shock.

“You know how to speak Sindarin?” asked Legolas.

Rikku nodded and walked right past them.

“Just try to not sing it from the third story.” she turned slightly to look at the two elves, “I kinda don’t want my One to know since he doesn’t fancy elves.” 

With that she turned around and followed after Bilbo. Legolas and Tauriel looked to each other and then to Rikku’s back in utter shock. That sent them right behind Rikku trying to ask questions of what else she had known.


	33. The Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! School was rough this week. At least I know I can work ahead on the chapters there and post on Saturday's or Sundays.

Bilbo stood where the Thrush knocked against the stone and Rikku smiled. Light lit their way to find the hidden door. The others turned back just before Bilbo figured it out. 

“Well done Master Baggins.” said Thorin.

Rikku and the others watched as Thorin placed the key into the stone door, pushed it open, and stepped inside. Thorin, and Balin were all inside first touching the walls, remembering back when it was lit with golden light. Rikku looked at the way her one was acting, still something did not seem right. Something was very different, but she couldn’t say what it was exactly. 

Balin led Bilbo down into the dark hallways while Thorin held Rikku back to stand beside him. The further Balin took Bilbo, the less she could hear. However, when Balin returned, Bilbo was not with him.

“You let him go down there alone! To find this silly stone!?” hissed Rikku.

Thorin turned around and no emotion showed upon his face. 

“It is none of your concern Rikku…”

“None of my concern? That bloody dragon could be awake for all we know. Yo-”

Rikku was cut off. Thorin pulled her arm, gripping tight enough to make a point.

“That is for me to worry. This is my kingdom, what I say goes…” 

She looked him in the eyes and frowned. A dark shadow covered his skylight blue eyes. This wasn’t the Thorin she knew. He let go of her and walked back, and she walked to Balin.

“Balin,” she whispered, and he looked to her, “May I have a word with ye.” He nodded and she started to explain what she just saw. 

Balin froze when she told him about Thorin’s eyes being covered in shadows. His hand covered his mouth, then he started to play with his beard in a nervous way. Pacing back and forth her turned to Rikku.

“Are ya sure lass… are ye sure that’s what you saw?”

“O’course that’s what I saw. He’s been different ever since we left that bloody Laketown. Don’t get me wrong, but you know something, don’t you. You're acting like you're worried.” 

Balin stopped and looked her in the eye. His sigh was quiet.

“Dragon sickness” was all he said, and she knew everything was only going to get worse.


	34. Past Reasons

No one kept track of how long Bilbo was down there but eventually a loud boom made everyone shiver.

“What was that?” asked Ori.

“That lad… was the dragon.”

“Where’s Thorin?” Rikku asked.

Everyone began to look around and he was no where to be found, which worried Balin and Rikku. At that point she grabbed her swords that she took off earlier and ran in after Thorin.

“RIKKU!” 

She was too far gone into the mountain to know who yelled her name, she was on a mission, to help Thorin and Bilbo. Her mind instantly shot back to when Gandalf first asked her to come on this adventure…

 

/“My dear. There are a few things you need to know about the leader. Thorin Oakenshield. There is a sickness that lies in his past that could come back to haunt him.”  
She stood there and looked up to Gandalf.  
“So you want me to make sure that sickness is stopped?” she asked.  
He nodded.  
“Do all that you must to make sure that the Dragon Sickness is diminished completely. Also try to keep his arse alive to become the Dwarf King. If that’s not to much to ask?” he said slightly laughing at the end of his speech. \

 

“Damit Thorin!” she softly yelled as she entered the large halls of Erebor.


	35. His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***- Sindarian

They all fought hard against the dragon, giving it everything they had. Thorin on the other hand kept making Smaug pissed off even more. He really didn’t know how to shut hismouth. Pillars, fire, Smaug, and gold were in each direction. It didn’t matter what way they all turned to run, they were cut off between the four. Thorin was able to drive Smaug from the halls of Erebor, but that left him heading straight for Laketown. 

Somehow Tauriel and Legolas were able to stay away from harm done by the dragon, but that wasn’t all they had to fear… Thorin was the problem now. Fili, Kili, Tauriel, Legolas, Bilbo, and Dwalin helped the others while Rikku watched Thorin carefully. Balin moved to stand next to her trying to figure out what she was doing. Oin eventually walked up to her.

“Lass, are ye hurt anywhere?” 

“No Master Oin. I’m better than others. I just have a few scrapes, look to those that are far worse than I” she said turning to look at Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, and Bifur. Thankfully Dori, Nori and Ori were able to escape all the harm that was dished out. 

Slowly Rikku turned around and walked to Tauriel and Legolas.

***“Whatever happens, stay close to Fili and Kili. If it looks like something bad is going to happen, get the hell out of here.” said Rikku quietly in Sindarin. ***

They nodded and walked over to Fili and Kili, keeping their distance from Thorin. She turned and saw Bilbo walked closer to her.

“Rikku, can I have a word?” she nodded to him and followed Bilbo to a more private place.

“What is it Master Baggins?” she asked.

He paused and played with his hands nervously, it was almost like he had no idea what to say.

“Earlier… when I was running from Smaug, Thorin stopped me and was looking for the Arkenstone. H-he’s different, something is different Rikku. His eyes…”

Her eyes widened. She wasn’t the only one that noticed.

“Did, did you find that blasted stone?” she asked.

Bilbo looked up to her and slightly nodded.

“Listen to me Bilbo… give me that stone now because Thorin will kill you if he finds out that you have it. I can handle him on my own. Please, I don’t want to see that happen.” she whispered very low.

He was hesitant at first but reluctantly handed the Arkenstone over to her and she tucked it away in her pocket. 

“Like I told the elves, go stand by them, they will help you if Thorin decides to go after you. Do you understand me?” 

When he nodded, that’s when they parted to their separate ways.


	36. Not Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, love Fairy Tail so I don't own the one quote that Rikku says at the very end. Lucy says it. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Love reading the comments!

Thorin had the whole company searching for the Arkenstone that Rikku had stuffed away in her pocket. For the first time in a while since he started everyone searching, he had everyone gathered at the base of the throne. Rikku stood by Bilbo to keep him from running away.

“Someone has been lying to me!” his voice boomed throughout the halls.

Everyone looked to one another trying to figure out what Thorin had meant. Bilbo began to fidget, but Rikku was the only one that noticed. 

“WHO HAS STOLEN FROM ME!” yelled Thorin.

Rikku stepped forward and began to make her way to the dressed up Thorin.

“You know, something is different about you Thorin.” she hissed loudly.

Everyone turned to her then back to Thorin. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone. That got everyone's attention, even Thorin’s.

“You!” he began to walk down the steps of the throne. Dwalin and the others stepped back slightly. “You! My One stealing from me!” she saw Thorin pick up a sword that sat next to him.

She bristled at the thought of stealing from someone and reached for one of her swords on her hip. She wanted to be ready just in case he would attack her.

“No, not stealing. Simply keeping it safe…”

“FROM WHO!”

“YOU THORIN!” she yelled at the top of her lungs.

He stopped dead in his tracks and everyone looked at her, mouths gaping, and whispers started to accumulate. His sword dropped slightly.

“This is driving you mad Thorin. This gold sickness. You are letting your grandfather Thror’s sickness affect your mind! I should just smash this stone into the ground.” said Rikku turning to where her left side was facing Thorin. With one hand holding the stone and the other ready to draw her sword.

Thorin took a step towards her but stopped at least two arms lengths away from her. 

“Why…” asked Thorin, “Why are you betraying me! You want all the gold for yourself!”

Rikku snapped at that exact moment.

“I don’t want any gold! Don’t you see! This gold is changing your mind. Do you even truly know who you are right now? You are not the Thorin that I fell in love with! YOU are betraying yourself!” yelled Rikku back.

He went to say something back but she cut him off before he had the chance.

“NOT EVEN ALL THE GOLD IN THE WORLD CAN BUY YOU HAPPINESS!” with that she yelled and threw the stone to Thorin and walked off, “I learned that when I was just a child!”


	37. Truth Be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er mer gerd, sorry it took so long for an update... so much to do! Enjoy and love reading your comments!

After Rikku stormed off, Thorin just looked at those that stood there shell shocked. Thorin shook with slight anger, trying to figure himself out. His grip on his sword tightened and wanted so badly to kill something. But, he lowered the sword to where the tip touched the ground. Had he changed so much that he could be losing his One, his friends… family? He stood there thinking about a life without them… he couldn’t.

Others started to walk away because they didn’t know what to do or say to Thorin. Some noticed Thorin’s demeanor, but kept quiet or whispered to others about it. Thorin watched his nephews stand next to the elves and poor Bilbo looked almost as guilty as he did. That’s when Bilbo walked up to Thorin.

“Thorin… may I have a word with you? In private…”

Thorin looked at Bilbo and nodded and both walked off while Thorin still had the Arkenstone in his hands.

“What is it Master Baggins?” 

“I was the one that found the stone first… please don’t be angry at Rikku. She did nothing wrong, and only I only gave it to her because she said something like this would happen.” said Bilbo looking down at the ground with guilt stricken fear.

Thorin stood there, astonished that Bilbo had given the stone to Rikku in order to protect him from himself. Thorin turned slightly, and looked at the stone in his hands. He wanted to be angry, but his anger was gone when Rikku yelled at him in front of the company. Thorin pondered over that yelling scene over and over. What he was about to tell Bilbo was completely out of character for Thorin.

“Thank you Master Baggins… what you tell me is the truth.”

Bilbo nodded and watched as Thorin placed a hand on the Arkenstone and sighed. He turned toward Bilbo and smiled, tapping him on the shoulder, Thorin walked past him and headed to Balin.

“Balin…”

“Aye my King”

Thorin shifted the Arkenstone in his hand, getting one last look at it and handed it to Balin.

“Destroy this, I never want to see it EVER again.” and ran off to Rikku. Balin watched as Thorin ran after Rikku, smiling and knowing that somehow the Dragon sickness was turned away just because Rikku told him off.

Thorin ran hard, flipping his heavy fur coat off his shoulders and throwing the crown down to the ground. The faster he ran the more he wanted to hug her closer. He ignored the shouts of his name and kept going after her, his One. Thorin didn’t lose her during the journey to the mountain and he wasn’t going to lose her now. He turned the corner and saw Rikku walking to the busted door which Smaug destroyed. She didn’t turn around, nor did she speak a single word. 

“RIKKU!” yelled Thorin.

She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to the right slowly turning her body to have her shoulder facing Thorin’s frantic running.

“Please… forgive me.” he said approaching her, “Please Rikku, I…”

“I already did” she said and he looked puzzled, “When you came after me.” she turned and faced him.

He reached out to her shaking hands. He then entwined them into his, lifting them up and kissing them. He felt the tremors of her shaking and scooped her up into his arms, holding her closer to his heart. He never realized how much she was going through just to keep him safe and keeping the others safe as well. He had almost lost his One. He pulled her tighter and kissed the top of her head and whispered sweet little words, ‘my love’, ‘stay with me’ and ‘sorry’. 

“I was taken over by the Dragon Sickness because I let my guard down. I thought I wouldn’t be my Grandfather, but looks like I was wrong.” He wrapped his arms around her tighter so she wouldn’t escape.


	38. Royal Chambers Part 1

Thorin apologized to the entire company for his behavior, and knowing them really well, they all forgave him. He wasn’t mad at Bilbo, which shocked everyone, and Thorin didn’t hold any grudge against Rikku. She didn’t know what he was up to, since everything had calmed down, the other members started to clean or practice their fighting skills; mostly Fili, Kili and Dwalin were practicing.  
Dori was being a mothering hen over Ori, and Nori was trying to get him to stop while taunting Dwalin in his training. When Fili wasn’t being challenged by Dwalin, he would laugh at how well the Royal Guard was distracted by the thief and Kili was able to get a single hit in. Bofur and Bifur were carving random items out of the wood that they found, while Bombur was off in his own little word; possibly dreaming about cooking a giant meal.

Rikku sat next to Thorin waiting for him to say something, anything really. He started to stir and got up from sitting on a giant stone that used to be a door. He reached for her hand and pulled her up where she was leaning against the stone that he was sitting on. Thorin dragged Rikku through the halls of his childhood until they came across an old oak door with gold and silver handles. 

“What is this place Thorin?” she asked standing behind him.

“The Royal chambers.... our room.” he replied back taking her hand and pulling her inside. 

The room was warm and cozy with the fire going. She walked around the room and Thorin took off his heavy coat. A giant banister portraying the line of Durin hung over on the largest part of the wall, currently residing in the den. The next little room they walked into was the main bedroom with another fireplace that lit the room along with lamps that burned high. The bed was against the wall out of the way, and a table that sat in the middle of the room. Three chairs were currently pushed in waiting to be sat in. Rikku turned around to look at Thorin. His long black hair hung on his shoulders and his body was somewhat stiff with exhaustion. 

“This is amazing… it’s small and cozy. I really like it.” she said with a smile etching onto her face.

“It isn’t so small… there is a bathroom over there,” he said pointing to the very far left corner, “And there is another door that leads to a side room in the den which we entered.”

“Where was that door? Did I miss it?” she asked walking back to the main den.

Sure enough there was a door that lead to another room, how did she miss it? Thorin walked with her back into the bedroom and closed the door. He was snickering slightly trying to cover up the amazingly excited Rikku. After hearing the click, she turned and looked at him. He looked exhausted, but he still acted strong in order to not look weak. She started to take her boots off and so did Thorin, but they didn’t stop there. Slowly but surely they grew closer to each other and pulled at each others clothes. 

He leaned down slightly and kissed her on the lips lightly, but grew more needy. Each kiss grew more and more demanding. Thorin started to tug her clothes off and she returned doing the same to him. Thorin trailed kissed down her neck and to the partially exposed clavicle. 

“Off… take this off!” said Thorin out of breath.

“I better not be the only one doing this?” she said with a grin.

He returned the grin and both of them stripped to nothing.


	39. Royal Chambers Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Busy week.
> 
> Warning this has smut, if you don't like it, then don't read it.  
> Comments are always welcome!

The thought of separating to breathe was quickly pushed to the back of their minds as the passion of the kiss grew stronger. Covering each other with their bodies like a blanket was only turning each other on even more. Thorin started down her jaw, leaving marks everywhere he could. Rikku raked her nails along his shoulder and back as he left little bruises all over her neck, shoulder and clavicle. Slowly he moved down to her breasts, cupping them into one hand as he sucked, stroked and licked over her nub.

“Ahahaaa, Thoooorin… please don’t tease!” 

“Patience love,” he licked over the nub one last time and moved to the other, “I don’t want to rush this.”

Rikku gave a small whimper of protest, but failed miserably when he caressed her left side and sent shivers through her whole body. All Thorin had to do was move a single finger and another wave of shivers would attack the hot coil building up in her gut. Even the slightest of touches from his hand felt like poison that she could feel slowly move through her system. 

Thorin could feel her tremor with every touch along her smooth, creamy skin. It was taking all his strength to resist the urge to fuck her right then and there, but he wanted more to slowly savor her right before him. He loved seeing her stuck underneath him, unable to do anything about his actions. He trailed down further and further, savoring her body in every possible way he could. Rikku was smaller than the average dwarf due to her human half, but Thorin loved her and didn’t care that she was different.  
“Rikku, my love. You are so, so beautiful.” said Thorin trailing his hand down to her core.

He slowly slipped his hand down further and made her moan, the sound sending an overwhelming sensation right to his groin. He could feel how wet she was already. His finger slipped in and her body jerked to the sudden pleasure. Rikku moaned more as Thorin fingered her faster and harder.

“Thorin… please…” she said, out of breath.

“What love…”

“Please, fuck me.”

Thorin took his fingers from her drenched mound and covered her mouth with his. They moaned together, and Thorin moved his aching member up to her tight wetness. Slowly he started to push into her tight folds. Their kiss deepened and just as Thorin seated himself into her, the kiss broke with them panting heavily. He didn’t move and let her adjust to his size. Their chests pumped air into their lungs trying to catch their breaths.

“Are you alright?” asked Thorin.

Rikku nodded and placed her hand onto one of his arms. Thorin bent down again and their lips locked again, but this time he started to move in and out of her. Her grip on his arm tightened, her other hand white-knuckling the sheets next to her body. She opened her mouth slightly to allow him to push his tongue past hers, and he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. 

They sucked on each others tongue while he pushed into her, her moans were getting more and more frantic and so were Thorins. She arched off the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist so he could thrust deeper into her. In the room the sounds of slapping skin and moans from both were the only thing they could hear. 

Rikku unclenched the sheets and slid her hand into Thorin’s chest hair. As her fingers threaded through the very little hair that he had, he started to jerk a little. His thrusts were beginning to become more sharp and pound into her more. As that happen she began to trail her hand out of his chest hair and to the back of his neck, getting a small hand of his hair. She grasped his hair somewhat hard, and Thorin got the hint to pound into her harder. 

“Th-Thorin....”

“Shit! You’re so tight.” he said thrusting into her tight cunt.

The tight coil that she felt in her gut was slowly starting to unravel with each time Thorin pounded into her. She grew dangerously close to her breaking point. With her hand still behind Thorin’s head, she pulled him down into the crook of her neck. He began to leave bigger bruises every time his lips met her skin. His release was coming faster than he expected, but Rikku was irresistible.

“I’m not gunna last much longer…” his rough voice whispered into her ear.

Rikku nodded. He moved to kiss her deep and hard while she lifted her hips to meet the hard thrusts more. A blinding orgasm overtook Rikku, making her lose all feeling in her body. Tears formed into the corner of her eyes and her limbs felt like jelly. Thorin could feel her inner walls close in around him as her orgasm overtook her. With only three more thrusts, he unleashed his own orgasm into her. His body shook and jerked from the most powerful release that he had ever had with her. He could see her tears in the corner of her eyes.

Slowly they came down from their high, but heaving chests raised and fell, letting in all the air they could get. Rikku could feel the post-orgasm through her body, making her shake hard and long. Thorin moved over top of her, laying down on top of her gently, trying not to crush her. She opened her hand and released the hair that she had taken from Thorin. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he placed all his weight on her.

Both shared a passionate kiss, fighting for dominance until Rikku gave up. Her body ached and could feel it starting to shut down from the tremendous stimulation. Thorin took notice, gently pulled out of Rikku, and rolled onto his side. She turned to face him, shoving her head underneath his chin, falling asleep faster than either of them could’ve expected.

“Love ye Rikku.”

“And I you Thorin.”


	40. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, enjoy! Tried to get it up on Saturday, that didn't go so well. Here it is now! =]

Thorin woke with a knock at the door. At first he was disoriented and didn’t know what to do. That is until her heard Balin’s voice. Thorin looked down at the body wrapped around him. Rikku was still out cold and her face was shoved under his chin. He couldn’t help but smile at how close they were last night. Another knock echoed through the door.

“Thorin?” asked Balin.

Thorin slowly untangled himself from Rikku, trying not to wake her and grabbed his pants and tunic. Pulling them on, he walked to the door of the den and opened it to Balin standing there patiently waiting. 

“What is it Balin?”

“People of Laketown, and Mirkwood are here.” replied Balin.

Thorin stiffened and quickly grabbed his boots, coat and Oricus. Thorin and Balin left in a hurry without waking Rikku. Making his way down to the throne room, Thorin spotted Thranduil and another man standing by his side.

“Thranduil…”

“Thorin, this is Bard… he is the one that killed the dragon.” said Thranduil introducing both of them.

“My thanks for killing the slug.” said Thorin standing in front of Bard, and that’s when Thranduil cut in.

“Are you going to hold your promise?” 

Thorin’s face was stern and wanted to argue with him, but he knew the deal he had made with him earlier had to be kept. He would give Thranduil the jewels he had wanted. Also he would help the people of Laketown due to the fact that they no longer had a home.

“Balin, make sure Thranduil gets the jewels he wishes and also give some gold to the people of Laketown. We all need to rebuild what was lost.” said Thorin.

Thranduil was not all that shocked but Bard was.

“Thank you King Thorin, I hope that we can work together on rebuilding Dale and the lands of Erebor.

Thorin nodded and all three started discussing the plans to sign treaties and form alliances.

****  
Rikku woke up and the first thing she noticed was how cold the bed was where Thorin had slept. Her body ached and her muscles screamed out, telling her to go slow for a couple minutes. Slowly she started stretching her upper body first, then her back and lastly her legs. Looking around the room, she felt as if it were a dream of a dream. But, what held her in reality was the feel of the bed, blankets, and the smell of the fire as it burned low. She yawned and stretched one last time, crawled out of bed, and headed to the bathroom.  
She took her time getting around the bath water and soaking in the tub. A knock at the door could be heard and she started to panic.

“Rikku?” said the voice.

She could tell it was Dori, and she was trying to cover herself with the giant towel. She wrapped the towel around her body tightly and peeked her head out from the door.

“Hi, Dori.”

“Oh, there you are. Just wanted to bring ya fresh clothes. I found some that can fit ya. But I need you to try them on real quick.” he said, turning slightly and sticking the stack of clothes out for her to grab and thankfully he closed his eyes.

“Ah, okay. Give meh a minute.” she said rushing back into the bathroom to put the clothes on.

When she returned to the bedroom, Dori was waiting patiently for her. He had handed her some black pants that fitted perfectly, but the blue tunic was like a dress on her. Dori turned around and saw her, and he grabbed what looked like leather bonds to hold loose material in place. He worked fast and helped slip her into a leather vest with strings on the side to tighten. Then he helped her into the leather arm bands that also tightened on the inside of the arm.. She started to notice that the length of the tunic shrunk and fit her perfectly. Rikku felt the tightness of the leather vest and arm guards, but they were not uncomfortable. They granted her movement.

“Everyone will be in the dining hall... “ said Dori turning to look at his handy work.

“Thank you Dori. Are you going to be heading that way?” she asked and he nodded, “Would ye like to accompany me?”

“O’course, does everything feel okay?”

When Rikku nodded, Dori lead the way out of the room and into the hallway. Down the three flights of stairs and over at least two bridges they walked to get to the great dining hall. Everyone was there except for a couple. Dwalin, and Bofur were at the gate doing something unknown to her, while everyone else ate and laughed. 

“Ya look better in blue than black lass.” said Balin greeting her.

“I’m still trying to decide on that. I see Dwalin and Bofur aren’t here.” she replied.

“Aye, on watch duty. We were wonderin when ye would wake up.” Balin’s smirk was wide.

Rikku’s cheeks turned a light pink and she turned to walk away to stand by Thorin. Everything seemed to be alright for the whole company. They had a peace treaty with the elves of Mirkwood for now and they were helping the new residents of the old Dale. It felt right.

For two weeks everyone enjoyed food and ale night and day. Once and awhile Rikku would train with Fili and Kili, but the other times she would stay by Thorin’s side. That all changed when Dwalin came running to the group yelling that the wizard had returned. The company went to greet Gandalf.

“Gandalf, I see you finally made it. We were wonderin when you would show up.” said Thorin sarcastically. 

“I bring news Thorin. Azog the Defiler is bringing an army, a great army here to Erebor. He’ll be here within three days.”

Silence crept through the halls, no one made a sound. 

“Thorin? What about the raven you sent last week?” asked Balin.

Thorin turned and looked to Rikku, and Thranduil and Bard paled. The company stayed silent trying to understand everything that was going on. 

“I received a raven informing me that Dain will be here before Azog arrives. We will be prepared for Azog’s arrival.” said Thorin looking at the faces of the company, “Will you help?”

The question was directed at Thranduil, and Rikku was curious to what he would say. 

“You will have my army.” was all Thranduil said. 

Rikku began to smile, everyone was working together like it was meant to be. Some of the others saw her smiling. Dwalin caught her smile and tilted his head slightly.

“What’s got ye smilin so big for?” 

Her smile got bigger and saw everyone turn to look at her, she turned and saw a quarterstaff laying on the ground.

“I’m gunna start training, I want to be ready when the Orcs arrive. What about you?” 

Thorin’s tight frown started to curl into a smile.

“Fili, Kili, you’re training with me.” said Rikku grabbing ahold of their tunics and dragging them away to train.

“Well, you heard her! Let’s get busy training!” said Thorin laughing a little.


	41. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, so sorry for the wait! There was so much going on last week, and hopefully this week goes better. Comments are welcome and enjoy!!!
> 
> Also ** is Azog speaking in Orc language!

Orcs, and War Beasts were everywhere. The ground was covered with slain Orcs, Elves, Dwarves, and men. Rikku fought beside Fili and Kili, while Thorin had gone to his cousin's side. Dain had arrived in the nick of time to help Thranduil and Bard. Dain road in on a hog, that clearly was his big baby. An Orc, bigger than any other that Rikku had seen, stepped up to her with a giant axe. It swung and she ducked, hearing Fili, Kili and Dwalin yell her name. They feared that she had been cut down, not seeing that she had ducked just in time for the axe to miss her neck. What they didn’t know was she swiped her sword at the Orc’s knees, bringing him down to her level.

Rikku stood and delivered the final blow to the Orc on his knees. She happened to look up and see the Pale Orc, Azog. Fili and Kili had moved in front of her along with Thorin and Dwalin. She stood back and watched all those who fought. Black blood covered her hands, face and clothes. She watched Thorin, Fili and Kili fight with other Orcs that descend onto them. Her new family meant everything to her, and she would do anything to keep them safe. Even if that meant going against Azog by herself. 

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder, and when she turned around Dain stood before her. 

“Dain, where is Azog directing these armies?” she asked quickly.

“I think up on Raven Hill, don’t te-” before he had time to finish Rikku took off toward Raven Hill.

She ran hard, slashing the Orcs that stood in her way. She stopped momentarily and looked back to see Thorin cutting down an Orc. 

“Forgive me Thorin…” she turned and headed for Azog.

 

****

 

Bilbo was by Ori’s side when the battle started, and now he was near Gandalf fighting with all his strength. That’s when he spotted Rikku running for a hill, ducking and swinging her sword at the Orcs that charged her. 

“Bilbo, run to Thorin and inform him about Rikku when I give you an opening.” yelled Gandalf. 

Bilbo nodded, but Orcs kept coming, never giving them that chance.

 

****

 

Dain was near Thorin when he broke the news to him.

“Cousin!” Thorin turned to him, and Fili and Kili were covering them against the attacks. “Your One is heading towards Raven Hill!”

Thorin paled and Dwalin came running to Thorin’s side.

“She what! She’s gunna get ‘er self killed going there!” yelled Dwalin.

“How long ago was this!?” asked Thorin in a panic. 

“I’m unsure! These bloody Orcs keep coming!” yelled Dain back.

Thorin turned to Dwalin, and he looked at his nephews. His One was heading to face Azog and he had to stop her. 

 

****

 

Rikku finally made it to the top where Azog was directing the large armies, and there he was watching her every move. Azog started to laugh and took a step onto the ice. 

**“Think you are brave or stronger than I?”** said Azog swinging his sword at her.

“I don’t have to be stronger than you to take you out…” she ducked another swing from his sword and swiftly moved out of the way of the mace he swung with the other hand. 

Back and forth Rikku dodged Azog’s attacks and delivered small little cuts whenever he gave her an opening. Legs, arms, sides, and every other part of his body she swung at.. She was getting tired and Azog was starting to slow down slightly, but she wasn’t going to give up. She moved again, but this time she moved faster than he expected and she landed a blow to the arm which carried the mace. A painful scream lifted from his mouth, leaving his arm hanging limply. With the blow she landed on his arm, he would never be able to use it again.

Rikku felt her lungs ache, and a warm feeling starting to move down her side. She looked down to see that she was also wounded by Azog’s other weapon. Her leg oozed blood profusely, making a small puddle form below her feet. She moved slowly away from the howling Pale Orc. Both took the chance to baby their wounds. 

 

****

 

Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin found some Rams and rode to Raven Hill where Rikku had gone. Kicking the giant rams to move faster, his nephews and Shield Brother made their way after him. Thorin gripped the reins of the ram harder, praying to Mahal that his One was alright. The rams galloped over the rocks with no trouble, and the made it to the top. Dismounting them in a hurry. Fili and Kili ran to where they saw the ice and that’s when they saw Rikku.

“RIKKU!” screamed Fili and Kili.

Thorin ran up next to his nephews and saw Rikku fighting the Pale Orc. He looked around and spotted a stairway that lead to the ice. Fili and Kili followed after him while Dwalin held off the other Orcs that seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

Azog had regained some composure and charged at Rikku again. She worked through the pain in her leg and felt another cut against her arm, her sword cutting into her while blocking Azog’s powerful blow.. Azog’s sword, fused to his arm, swung faster than she expected. She dodged most of his blows but when she heard Fili’s voice call out to her, another slice was delivered to her side and arm. That sent her flying to the ground, blood pooling beneath her.

Thorin ran out onto the ice, blocking a tired Rikku from a angry Pale Orc. 

“Fili, Kili, get Rikku out of here. NOW!” yelled Thorin.

Fili and Kili reached Rikku and pulled her along the ice to get her to safety. She was already starting to lose consciousness from the loss of blood. She watched through the vision she had, and saw Thorin fighting Azog with ease. Rikku had weakened Azog for Thorin. She smiled and coughed. Fili and Kili worked diligently to get her wounds tied up. Another shrill scream was heard and Thorin cursed.

“Rikku, stay with us! Please stay awake.” said Kili.

“The eagles are here!” yelled Bilbo.

Thorin ran to Rikku and knelt down beside her.

“You foolish women… what were you thinking!?” said Thorin, reaching for her hand.

“I could ask you the same…” she smiled and felt her eyelids begin to fall.

“Rikku, stay with me, stay with me!” yelled Thorin.

“You’ll forgive me… The war is over… I love you Thorin.” she said as her eyes closed.


	42. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... so sorry for the wait. These damn classes I'm taking are kicking my ass. Was finally able to find time to write this!   
> Enjoy!

Thorin hovered over her bed keeping a close eye on her. Her breathing was constantly making him nervous, one minute it’s normal and the next it’s so shallow. He wanted to pull her ears so she would wake up. Fili and Kili were constantly a mess because their soon to be aunt was not waking up from the battle. Gandalf would check on her once and awhile when he wasn’t talking with Bard or Thranduil. 

Her leg was healing fine and the small gashes she earned from being thrown around were healing nicely; however, the cut on her side made Thorin worry more than his own wounds did. When she had closed her eyes in front of him, he thought he had lost her right then and there. Fili and Kili were crying like little dwarflings, and Dwalin frozen like the ice in which she laid upon.That’s when Thranduil and Gandalf made it to her side after helping those that needed more help than others. Gandalf and Thranduil bent down to her side, looked her over and said she would live, that gave Thorin hope.

“Uncle?” said Fili.

“Why don’t you go get some rest, we’ll take the next watch over auntie.” finished Kili.

Thorin looked to his nephews and slowly started to get up. Kili walked up to his uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder. Fili gave his usual smile. Thorin left the tent and Fili pulled up another chair. Kili looked at the sleeping Rikku.

“What’s on yer mind?” asked Fili.

“Why… why did she go off against Azog?” he asked.

Fili remained quiet and looked at his brother.

“That… you might have to ask her.”

“She’s been sleeping for five days now, I just hope she’ll wake up soon.”

“Hmmm, Uncle has been kinda down lately. So, I’ve been meaning to ask? What more is going on between you and… and Tauriel?” asked Fili.

Kili’s face went beat red and he ducked his head down slightly in shame, knowing eventually Fili would ask.

“Don’t worry brother, we are taking it slow for right now.” Fili nodded and smiled a little bit.

“Good, because I know Amad doesn’t need to find out her youngest is not taking things slow.” Kili looked at his older brother is horror. Fili tried to contain his laugh.

“You wouldn’t dare tell Amad!” hissed Kili.

“Just saying Kili, Amad will find out eventually.” finished Fili snickering. 

 

****

 

Rikku could hear voices all around her. Sometimes they were loud and sometimes they grew soft. Her whole body ached and screamed at her. Her head was itching like crazy. Her arm pulled on muscles and tendons, trying to get to the itchy scalp. Another voice was heard and then they grew louder. She hissed in pain, and slowly she started to open her eyes.

 

****

 

Thorin was walking back into the tent when his nephews started freaking out. He was just about to smack them upside the head when he saw Rikku moving her arm up to her head. Thorin instantly ran toward the side of her bed. Fili and Kili were in shock and got up out of the way so their uncle could be by her side. 

“Where am I?” asked Rikku in a whisper. 

“We are outside of Erebor in tents after the battle. Do you remember love?” said Thorin.

“Who are you…” she said looking around. “Do I know you?”

Thorin’s body temperature dropped instantly, and Fili and Kili froze in horror. Thorin was speechless and didn’t know what to say. He felt like he lost everything all over again. Erebor was nothing without her, he planned to help her no matter what. That’s when she spoke.

“You really should see the look on your faces.” she started to laugh.

Fili and Kili looked at Rikku, then back at each other, and finally looked to their uncle.

“You! When you are fully healed, yer ears will hurt for a week.” said Thorin shaking his head back and forth. 

Rikku’s small laughter filled the tent; Fili, Kili, and Thorin started to join her shortly after scolding her. Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin and Oin walked in, finding them laughing. Balin and the others began to smile, knowing everything was going to be alright.


	43. Shocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for making everyone wait! I've had to deal with mid-terms and projects. Being a Psy major is taking its toll. Trying to finish this one up so I can start on the next writing! Enjoy!

Over the time Rikku had been placed on bed rest, Oin, had visited her and he acted weird around her to say the least. 

“Oin, for the love of Mahal. What ails you?” asked Rikku.

“Lass, how are you feeling.” she followed his eyes, something was off just a tad.

“Your, up to something… tell me!” 

“How long has it been since you and Thorin have been intimate?” asked Oin.

Rikku stared at Oin like he lost his head. She had been on bedrest for the past four weeks, and the week before she and Thorin had laid together… that’s when she blinked. Oin smiled and looked at her with the biggest smile he could have. He adjusted the ear trumpet and started to talk. 

“Yer sayin, that I might be…” Rikku looked down at her stomach. “Oh, Mahal, Thorin’s gunna kill me.”

With that Thorin walked in and heard her.

“Why d’ya say that love?” he walked over and sat down next to her in the chair on the left side of her bed.

She began to fiddle with her hands and blush. To know that she might have conceived right after their lovely night together… getting injured, and having him worry over her for a couple of weeks. He was bound to lose his cool. Oin was smart not to say anything to Thorin, but if Rikku wasn’t going to say anything, then he would have to tell his dwarven king.

“Rikku?” asked Thorin.

Rikku looked to Oin for help, but he was busy acting like he was trying to fix his ear trumpet… traitor. Thorin still had a questioning look on his face and she knew then and there that the most recent information that she found out about her body had to be told to Thorin.

“Um, well.” she looked straight in his beautiful blues eyes. “I just found out some information that you might be happy and mad about.”

Thorin looked utterly puzzled and his eyes narrowed. He sat back into the chair beside her bed and look again at her, then back to Oin. This time Oin was done messing with his ear trumpet. 

“Lass, yer gunna ‘ave to tell him.” said Oin moving back to his medical bag.

She sighed and looked Thorin straight in the eye.

“Oin, Oin tells me that I am… I am carrying our child. Thorin I am pregnant.” 

Thorin was instantly hit with a wave of shock. He stood up and turned to Oin for a double conformation. When Oin nodded, Thorin turned around and looked back at Rikku.

“And…. and you just found this out now?” asked Thorin. “That means you charged into battle-” 

Rikku cut Thoin off and so did Oin.

“Now Thorin, she would not be pregnant right away and…” said Oin.

“It takes awhile to find out if someone is pregnant anyway. It was only a week before the fight, but since the battle is over and it is almost three weeks going on four, then yeah we just found out now. Don’t get yer beard in a knot.” finished Rikku from Oin’s sentence. 

Oin could tell that the air around Rikku and Thorin was starting to become very tense. He was smart and took his leave from the tent. Just as he took a step outside the tent, Balin was walking with Dwalin and someone he instantly recognized. 

 

****

 

Rikku and Thorin were tense. The first one to break the tension was Rikku. She was getting annoyed being stuck in bed and Thorin’s pig headed demeanor was not helping her mood. 

“Thorin, I just found out just as you did. Don’t get angry…. I can only take on so much stress now. Thorin? Hello, middle earth to Thorin, come in Thorin?!” 

Thorin snapped out of his daze and looked to Rikku. Her face was shockingly worried. He was starting to open his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. She started to smile, he didn’t know what to think. Thorin, the great Dwarven King, that says shit without thinking was actually quiet for once… SHOCKING!.

“‘re gunna be parents… I-I never thought I would have children.” said Thorin walking over to Rikku and picking up her hand.

She began to giggle and her eyes watered with joy. Thorin took his right hand and wiped away her tears.

“We get to start our family… don’t be shocked if I have more than one residing inside me.” 

Thorin’s face dropped and he went pale.

“Wait, ‘more than one’, love what do you mean.” he asked.

“My mother was a twin. Twins ran on her side of the family. Granted father passed away before I could have any siblings. But it’s not entirely impossible.” she giggled, this time she was wiping the tear away from his face. 

They placed their foreheads together until someone walked into their tent, Thorin turning around to spot the dwarf he was least expecting.

“Dis!”

 

****

 

“Hello brother.” Thorin got up and hugged his dear little sister. 

Rikku wanted to get out of bed but at that moment, Oin walked in giving her a pointed glare.

“Don’t even think about getting out of bed lass.”

Rikku huffed and shimmied back down into the pillows she used to prop herself up. Oin, walked over and handed her a cup of water, which she took without any argument. Thorin chuckled and Dis looked to her soon to be sister-in-law.


	44. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I've decided to finish this piece as an epilogue!

The twins were a pain in the ass. Rikku couldn't find them anywhere. 

'Dwalin!' He looked up from teaching new dwarf-lings. 

'What is it my queen?' 

'Have you seen the twins?'

'Aye, I saw them last with Fili and Kili.'

'Thank you Dwalin!' Rikku turned and headed for the meeting room where Thorin was.

She was about to walk down a different hall when a splash of water caught her attention. She looked down and saw a steady flow of water coming from the great hall. Many worker were running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. Rikku reached the door to Thorin's meeting hall and pushed it open. 

'Do I want to know why there is water,' She looked around the floor and outside the door. 'here and out there?' 

Balin was snickering and Thorin had his face in his hands. 

'It seems my boys and your boys decided to have fun.' stated Dis.

'That fun,' Thorin stood up and walked to me. 'Was called destroying one of the water systems.' 

Rikku snorted and busted out laughing. She bent over from laughing hard.

'Oh, ain't like you haven't gotten so bored you haven't destroyed something?' 

Thorin smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. At that moment the four trouble makers came running in out of breath. 

'We're in trouble aren't we?' said Fili and Kili 

The twins paled. Ferrin and Fenrir. Rikku and Thorin's new mission.


End file.
